Note Worthy - A Death Note FanFiction
by sallycoombs
Summary: A romance and crime detective Death Note fan fiction, beginning just before the discovery of the Death Note. A girl falls into the death note world and ends up getting herself into trouble; can she save her favorite character -L- before it is too late? Will she survive Kira's horrific reign? An L x OC love story including Wammy Boys mentions LABB. Follows Manga.T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you may have guessed, I do not own Any of the characters or the story of Death Note. Feel free to comment, rate, you know, the usual. Please DO NOT re-publish this anywhere else. Hope you enjoy.

Note From Author ~ Chan: The first chapter isn't that great, mainly some basic information on the main character, and an explanation as to how the story begins. I may re-write it later. My wattpad is cutiecoombs so feel free to follow me on there. It has mostly crack fics and I am currently writing a Kuroshitsuji x death note cross over fic. Have fun and I hope you enjoy!

I was just a girl. I had friends, enemies, crushes, family. From the outside I appeared a normal teenage girl. But it is generally the people that you least expect who are the worst people. You see, I don't know what it means to feel. I have the natural human reactions: I feel hunger. I feel thirst. I feel pain when I am injured. But that's not what I mean by… feeling. What I mean is emotion. I don't feel upset, or angry, or happy, or sad; and while I wear a mask which causes people to believe that I do, I do not feel love or compassion towards another human being. The worst thing is that I don't know how to let other people know.

My full name is Alexandria Phoenix Aalin. I have black hair that falls so long that I have to put it in a high pony tail to avoid sitting on it. I am not particularly over or underweight. My eyes are a bluish grey like my mothers, but I have my fathers' muscular build meaning that I don't completely suck at sports. My clothing style is limited to sweatpants, hoodies and comedic shirts, and I wouldn't get caught dead in a dress. I have a scar on my left hand from where I was a kid and was dumb enough to try and pet a feral cat. I had to get tetanus injections along with various others and was scolded repeatedly. When I was seven years old I got lost at the Annual Peel Carnival and was found sixteen hours later asleep within a decorated float in the shape of a large bar of Toblerone.

I was born on November the 4th 1999 in the Jane Crookall Maternity Unit, Douglas, Isle of Man. My birth was troublesome, and my mother, Aelish (Said similarly to the common name "Alice") Launa Aalin, had to have a caesarean section. My twin brother was born first, weighing in at an unhealthily low 1lb 8oz. I was born a little after at 2lb 4oz. My brother, Rory James Aalin, died of heart failure at the age of just 1 and a half weeks. My mother died a few minutes after our birth still on the operating table. My father committed suicide after receiving a phone call that his wife had passed along with one of his children, and I was left to my grandfather on my mothers' side: James Gorry Aalin.

He raised me with appropriate affection, alongside his job as a detective for the police which he was supposed to retire from a good 7 years ago but was somehow still going. I attended Peel Clothworkers' School, followed by Queen Elizabeth II High School. My grades never stooped below a D grade, though I only ever got A*s in English, Physics, Computing, Drama and once R.S but only because I favoured the teacher's side of the argument for once. My best overall was English. I never got less than a C in Languages, Chemistry, History and Physical Education. I got D's in Biology, Music and Maths; mainly because I always centralized my revision on those topics I was slightly bad at or already good at, and partially due to the fact that I tried to keep up a social life and maintain a healthy relationship with the teachers who already favoured my "unique outlook" as they liked to put it.

I was not in the most popular group of people, I had a small circle of around 5 close friend's whose numbers flexed over the years but always evened out at around the same amount. I knew general facts about each; Finlo was the only boy, he had a nice personality and average looks with a slight overbite and a shoe scuffing habit, but was blatantly head over heels for another in the friendship group : Lynn, who by some crazed logic managed to "shorten" her name to Lexie even though it was a letter longer than her name by birth, and who was constantly talking about the next boy she would date or dump. Sam was quiet but had some of the best cooking skills you could think of and also aced maths, which I took advantage of on occasion. Kerrie was the comedian – she could cheer up anybody as long as you didn't mention her celebrity crush: Leonardo Di Caprio, upon whose name would switch between daydreaming over their fateful future and weeping over his lack of response to her constant torrent of love confessions over every social media site she could find. Meg was the sporty type, but also liked to doodle and had the lowest grades of the group, with the exception of Physical Education and Art grades on which she was the fifth top scorer of her year. That left me down to being the slightly creepy (well, slightly is a blatant lie ) loud – yet – unpredictable one, or at least that is the personality I took up after being surrounded by the 5 weirdo's for four years. Me and Sam were the only ones who enjoyed anime and I was the only one who enjoyed Manga, but with the personality which I had adopted I took every opportunity I could to try to convince my friends to join in on my obsessions, to which they, less than politely, declined.

Today was, by my standards, a normal day. I had gone to school, talked to my friends, and was walking towards my home. That was until a motorbike sped round the corner of the street doing 50 mph in a clearly marked 30 mph zone and collided with me, head on. Now I will try to explain this step by step:

A Harley races round the corner and hits me head on in the chest, winding me and breaking 2 of my ribs straight off and possibly rupturing a lung.

Both of my legs hit the handlebars, one after the other and my right thigh's bone splinters, breaking and spilling a bucket worth of blood as my skin catches upon the rugged handle and is ripped from my flesh.

I am propelled upwards and my left ankle bounces off of the handle, shattering most of the bones within it, and then bouncing again off of the helmet of the driver, crushing my toes.

The pain floods my body as I close my eyes and brace for the impact of the tarmac road.

After landing on my right arm, most likely breaking that too, I lose consciousness.

Within the moment, perhaps due to adrenaline, I somehow knew all of this; however it wasn't exactly the most helpful piece of information. I made a good guess that it would take a substantial time for me to heal if I even survived the trip to the hospital, which was going to be impractical since I had GCSE's next year which I were studying for currently and couldn't afford to waste time confined to a bed. I suppose most would have been fretting over their likeliness of survival and praying to deities of one form or another, but I wasn't exactly your average traffic accident victim. I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn't. My mind was dark and hazy. The pain that had once pierced me to my core was now none but a dull ache, in a constant underlying flow that I couldn't quite ignore.

" **Hello** " came a voice, eerie and beckoning within my own head which I wished to escape from yet couldn't help but wait out and listen to its' words. I say "it's", since rather than sounding masculine or feminine it instead sounded like a mixture of a door with un-oiled hinges slowly creaking open, the all encompassing screaming silence after shooting a gun but before the ringing starts and the wince-inducing screech of nails along a blackboard. I went to say who are you but it was as if the creature knew my thoughts before I knew them myself. He chuckled deeply, like the creaking of an ancient oak tree in a hurricane and raspily croaked " **Thaaat issss… unimportant.** " While he stretched out the first two words the final he spat in an almost derogatory way. " **Try again** " I could feel the humour in his voice which gave my inner self goose bumps. I internally gulped. 'What are you?' I thought to him. He tutted thrice. " **Dearie, I don't have all day. What question should you be asking?** " the thing wheezed seemingly impatiently. Hesitantly I thought "Am I… dead?"

" **Yes, if that wasn't blatantly obvious; now where do you want to go?"** he interrogated. 'Huh?' I murmured. **" *sigh* Every bloody time. Look, Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Magic land? Re-incarnation? Home of the Easter bunny? Look, I don't have all day I actually have things to do you know, but since you died prematurely you are entitled to a choice. So?"** I didn't even have to think about it. "I want to be in the Death Note world. Before Raito discovers the death note for the first time." The creature laughed but soon faded away. Its' final words to me were said in almost a soft tone: **"Good luck kid"** it said, seeming almost human before I once again, lost consciousness.

NOTE: Next chapter is when the good stuff starts


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you may have guessed, I do not own Any of the characters or the story of Death Note. Feel free to comment, rate, you know, the usual. Please DO NOT re-publish this anywhere else. Hope you enjoy.

Note From Author ~ Chan: This chapter is a little more like what the rest of the chapters will be like, reading wise. Hope you enjoy!

I woke to a strange warmth over my body. My eyes flicked open to a white ceiling. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and looking round the room. My head was flooded with information. 4 grey walls. A grey bed, white mattress, grey sheet covering it. Red socks. Black Nike trainers with white tick on the side, marginally darker laces. Black strands of hair brushing over my vision. Grey jogging bottoms with 45 white printed insignia on top left pocket. Also right pocket but with no insignia. Baggy t-shirt with "Psychopath alert" embroidered onto it in italics. Floor – tiled. Walls – concrete. 1000 denier thick stitchbonded polyester mattress. Wait, how did I know that? Have I somehow become a genius? Not that I'm complaining I just didn't expect it. All of these observations took place in a fraction of a second. I felt a little light-headed so I stayed in the same position for a few minutes until my thoughts were interrupted by a man's worried voice.

"Daijōbu desu ka?" There came from the entrance of the box like room. "Are you ok?" I translated immediately; wait since when was I fluent in Japanese? I recognized the voice and my head shot straight up, I stood and rushed toward him so that I was face to face with the world class idiot, Matsuda. He fell back in shock, and a few concerned glances shot our way. One reached for his gun but another man I recognised pushed it back into his holster and walked over towards me. Of course, Sochirio Yagami, Chief of the NPA. He stood a few foot away from me, bars separating us as he glanced warily at my shirt and then my face. 'Oh yeah, great, best shirt to wear with "Psychopath alert" scrawled across the front, great choice me' I thought, mentally face palming. "Hello there Miss. We have been unable to find your name; would you be able to inform us of it?" He asked in a sternly professional yet polite manner.

I decided to play the foreigner and said "I don't understand" in a perfect Canadian accent. The man turned to look at his co-workers but they just frowned or shrugged. He turned back to me and shook his head. "I'll get my son to come over after he finishes school and translate" he murmured, and began to walk away. I returned my gaze to Matsuda who had since stood and dusted himself off. I reached through the bars and grasped his arm. He looked at me with a confused and apprehensive face. 'Hmm… this will mess them up a bit' I thought. I pulled him so that his face was very close to the bars and yelled "BAKAA!" Everybody turned around, shocked, and four people drew their guns, aiming them at me. I kept my grip on the poor, timid man who was shaking in his skin. Chief Yagami raised his hand and they gradually returned their guns to their holsters, all be it unwillingly. He walked over and grasped my wrist in an attempt to make me let go of the poor guy, and I did and instead grasped his wrist. In the blink of an eye nearly everybody had drawn their guns and Matsuda in the heat of the moment had grabbed a staple gun, bless him. I looked at him for a moment and blinked twice, expressionless, before returning my gaze to Mr Yagami, who appeared shocked.

After a few moments silence he asked "Do you speak Japanese?" and I didn't answer. Instead I looked around the room. I glanced straight at the idiot and drawled in a monotone voice, "Matsuda, that's a staple gun. Where did you misplace it this time?" A few looked in his direction and snickered but Yagami silenced them with a glance. He turned back to me and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that his name is Matsuda?" I looked at him for a few seconds too long and then smirked. "Long story" I said matter – of – factly. "Well, we have plenty of time" he replied. "Maybe you do but I don't" I shot back. He looked at me disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, but you are not leaving this building until you inform me of exactly how you know his name" he ordered. I smirked, and then shot out of the door, via the lock that I had opened when I first pushed into Matsuda and stole the key to the cell. I then used Mr Yagami as a shield as I held his arms behind his back in a way that would break both of them if he struggled and pointed one of the two guns that I had stolen at the side of his temple while the other rested in my pocket. In a quick kicking motion I used the toe of my boot to flip the light switch and then, using the man as a shield quickly rushed to the exit door, where I flipped the second light switch, returning the lights to their original splendor.

I watched the officers try to adjust their eyes to the light, then finally one by one noticing what I had done and wielding their guns a little more threateningly. I giggled a little as Matsuda was the last to finally rotate round and realize what was going on, still wielding the staple gun as a weapon. "Well well well, what do we have here?" I jested in my best Japanese cockney accent, though none of them seemed to find it the least bit entertaining. I smirked. "Tough crowd, huh?" I murmured. "Sorry Sochirio for using you as a shield and all that. And don't worry – I'm not Kira!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. 'Good' I thought. This means that this timeline was in fact before Kira. Now my question was – how far before? "Well good citizens" I said, half saluting with gun in hand, causing those who were wise to duck in fear. "I'm afraid you guys are in for one hell of a ride! Well… 5 of you are… Any way…" I trailed off.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Came Yagamis' calm – when – under – pressure voice. "If you put down the gun now then perhaps we can forgive you for this… misunderstanding" he said, trying to stay cool even though I could feel the sweat seeping down his neck and into his shirt. "Misunderstanding what misunderstanding?" I retorted. "I mean come on; do you even think this is loaded?" I question. I push Mr Yagami away gently so as not to hurt him yet firmly in a way that he would not be able to reach back and grab my arm. "If you are really that bothered then here" I said, putting the gun in his hand and savouring the momentary dumbfounded look on his face. "I wasn't going to fire it in here anyway, I'm not an idiot, besides I'm outnumbered 48 to 1" I state. "Yes you are" comes another voice I recognize, Ukita. "You don't have to double state every fact I say, Hirokazu." I say monotone yet again. He looks dumbfounded and again I savour it. Mr Yagami looks threateningly at me. "Now then young lady, come with me and let's put you back in the cell" he says waveringly, gun pointed at my chest. I sigh with exhaustion. "Reeally?" I say, dragging out the word. He leans forwards suddenly and grasps my wrist. "Yes really" He says menacingly yet professional.

"Ok" I say cheerfully. "What?!" I hear Matsuda cry out. I roll my eyes. " You should have guessed by now that I am incredibly stupid!" Mr Yagami frowns confusedly at me. His grip lessens slightly on my wrist. I twist my hand in the direction of his thumb and pull backwards sharply, causing him to release his grasp. I turn and run into the corridor, jump from the right hand side to the left and then flip myself backwards so that I am propelled backwards but above the view of the doorframe. I push my legs straight up and use my feet to keep myself from toppling as I rest my feet on the outside of the doorframe. Officers rush out, running this way and that. Once they had all dispersed (I counted them off so that I knew how many were left), I swung myself back round to the floor and waltzed into the room.

I knew that somebody on security would probably notice me soon so I quickly rooted through drawers until I found a spare blazer and threw it on top of my hoodie, zipping the hoodie up and hiding the hood within itself to conceal it. I then grabbed a fake ID that was hidden within a desk. I pulled my hair back and restyled the rest of my hair so that it appeared as a male fringe. This gave me a first glance at my anime appearance, same colour and style hair but more attractive on an anime girl, left eye grey and more mysterious than before while my right eye red and black, that seemed to move like a storm cloud in a blood red sky with lightning. Weird; but cool! I swapped my shoes for another person's pair of muddy boots and stashed them in somebody's bag that was identical to half of the other bags in the room, and then threw that onto my shoulder.

I looked around until I found some wallets. I took Mr Yagami's and took 1000 yen from every wallet that I could find. I managed to get 46,000 yen, meaning that 2 people were smart enough to bring their wallets with them, or just hid them well or forgot to bring them in the first place. I also hastily memorized Matsuda's address as well as Mogi's, Ukita's and Aizawa's. I felt a bit sorry for Matsuda since he only had 3000 yen in his wallet, so instead took his coffee shop and McDonalds voucher and left him a cryptic apology note disguised as: Soba, Oriental spice, Ramen, Rice, Yam. (Sorry from the first letters of each food on the shopping list), while matching his handwriting so that it was subtle. I instead took an extra 1000 from Ukita simply because I knew that he didn't have close relations like a wife or child that I knew of and so it wouldn't be coming from their food allowance or something, and left him a similar apology note. I might have been a little short but if I ran then I wouldn't give away my identity too much, besides if you act like you own the place then they usually don't suspect a thing. Hastily I adjusted the bag strap to fit my height, then left, running.

NOTE: There we go If you liked it then you know the drill, comment, rate etc Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As you may have guessed, I do not own Any of the characters or the story of Death Note. Feel free to comment, rate, you know, the usual. Please DO NOT re-publish this anywhere else. Hope you enjoy.

Note From Author ~ Chan: This chapter is a little more like what the rest of the chapters will be like, reading wise. Hope you enjoy!

I got on a train to the area that Mr Yagami lived, then asked around until I could locate his house, claiming to be a friend of Sayu's. Once I located the house it was simple enough to locate the back of the house. I observed the house for an hour before being sure that it was empty and I, being careful that nobody saw, broke in through the bathroom window, quickly shutting it behind me and locking the bathroom door so that nobody would walk in on me were my observations wrong. I removed my new blazer and stashed it within the bag and swapped the oversized shoes I was wearing there too, exchanging them for my comfy, well fitting trainers; then retied my hair so that it was up in a bun. I turned my shirt inside out so that it would be less suspicious, for now anyways. I washed my face, then used makeup that I found in the bathroom to give myself eyeliner to express more asian roots, a subtle difference but one which would definitely make me appear less suspicious . I then moved on to the bag.

I quickly put on black gloves that I had found within the bag I stole and got to work, first analyzing the contents of the bag, emptying out anything I couldn't use and resolving to leave it on the front doorstep when I left as if I had merely dropped it off and not broken in and stolen. I then rooted through all of the drawers and cabinets, stashing a few things that I would need in the future: I took two rolls of toilet paper, a white towel of which there were four in a cabinet beside the sink, a tube of unopened toothpaste and a spare toothbrush from the back of the medicine cabinet, an empty container into which I emptied in some painkillers and headache pills that were easily distinguishable, a bottle of unopened shampoo and another of conditioner, an unused flannel, a pack of pads for that time of the month, a still in its packaging empty generic shower gel bottle which I washed out seven or eight times before filling with water from the tap to drink later. After I had ransacked the bathroom I cautiously unlocked the door and exited to the hallway.

Their house was large for a Japanese home but small to me, in a comfortable way. I did the same in each room, taking what I could use that would not be evidently missing and ensuring that everything looked the same as when I came in. I took some clothes from the very back of Sayu's closet that appeared to have not seen the sun in years, along with a few pairs of underwear that she had multiples of, but I went to Raito's room last. I did all of the checks, I removed the led from the hinge, took out the paper and did the whole doorknob down by 5 cm thing. When I walked in I felt like I had intruded on somebody with clinically diagnosable obsessive compulsive disorder.

Everything was perfect. Not one poster was out of line, not one pencil out of its pot, and everything was packed away neatly and tidily. I knew that if anybody was going to notice that they had had a break in then it was Raito. I carefully went over to the bookshelf, making sure not to disturb anything and looked over the books until I found the one which had the most dust on it. I took it and very carefully selected a pen from the pen pot on his desk, and opened the book to the last page. It was a hard back and had a piece of paper stuck to the back cover so as to keep the book together, like most hardbacks do. I peeled it back cleanly and on the hard inside back cover I wrote: **Oh light of the law, offer me your forgiveness for I have sinned, I love you, Ryuzaki** **²** **.** I then replaced the pen very carefully back and using the glue that was on his desk, with great caution stuck the back page back down neatly but folding a tiny section of the page over, though not enough to show that anybody had tampered with it, then replaced the book, ensuring that I did not disturb the dust. Admiring my work I observed that there was no apparent change to anything in the room, and I want to leave. I reached out towards the door handle just as it swung open and there stood my worst nightmare – Raito Yagami.

NOTE: I know that this chapter was shorter than the others; I split one large chapter into two slightly small chapters. If you liked it then comment, rate, etc. Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked and before I realized it he had tackled me to the floor, putting me ironically in the same arm grip that I had done to his father earlier that day. I huffed a little as I wriggled slightly causing a twinge of pain to go through my shoulder. "If you do that then it will break your arms" He said threateningly. "Yeah I know" I sighed. "Who are you?" he asked "And might I ask why you are in my room". I smirked and snickered a little at which he tightened his grip, making me cringe a bit, though I didn't show it. "Well?" he asked demandingly. I sighed and then began to kick my legs casually until he rolled himself on top of me so that I couldn't. He spun me round to face him so that my arms were still pinned and he was straddling me. He glared at me. "What are you, a thief?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and he tightened his grip even more, making me let out a hiss in pain. He came closer to me to try and intimidate me so I did what any sane person would do.

I licked his face. He frowned some more, Mr Grumpy Guts, and tightened the hold rapidly and suddenly. I let out a cry in pain and blurted out "Fuck dude have some respect!"He frowned some more at me. "I have no respect for a criminal" I growled "I'm not a criminal" and he yelled back "You are trespassing, it's a criminal offence!" I retorted "Oh, so of course you would know" and he replied "Yes actually, my father is a police officer". I rolled my eyes. "I know, dumbass." His eyebrows finally stopped trying to form a monobrow from the amount of frowning that he was doing as one raised itself high giving him a sarcastic glare towards me. "And how do you know?" he questioned. I sighed. "Because that's who I'm waiting to see! I got bored so I took a look around, ok? Your father is Sochirio Yagami, Chief of the NPA, right?" I lied.

One benefit was that I was an excellent liar. His grip relaxed slightly. Yes, he bought it. "Right" he replied. "Well" I continued, "I need to talk to him on behalf of a friend, about a case that has not been released to the public yet, so could you please release me! I'm sorry for snooping around ok, it's in my nature." He frowned a little but released his grip. "Thank you" I replied sarcastically. "What do you mean it's in your nature?" He asked, curiously. "My grandfather was a detective, it's in my blood." I say. Yes, I'm not lying about that fact at least. The more that one lies, the harder it is to recall those lies accurately, yet to create a convincing lie one must use as much detail as possible. It's a double edged sword. "You look a little young to be a detective" he said suspiciously. "I never said that I was, i'm doing this in favour of a friend." The genius went back to frowning. "Then why didn't your friend come over here and talk to my father?" he inquired. "Because my friend likes to stay anonymous." I answered back. "Why's that?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. "Because Deneuve felt like it, ok?" He gasped. "You mean you are a friend of THE Deneuve?" he asked, shocked. "Yes" I replied "And that is just one of the many reasons why I will be using an alias today, so you can call me Rabbit."

I used my zodiac animal as an alias, something that wouldn't point to my real name, and since in this universe my birthday would be in a different year as it is 2003 here and I came from twelve years later. I got a strange look from the boy but also saw a flash of admiration in his eyes with perhaps a vague tint of jealousy. I stood, dusting myself off. 'Shit' I thought, I was still holding the bin bag full of stuff I didn't need from the bag that wasn't mine. If he looked inside there he would find his fathers' wallet, and I would become highly suspicious. "What do you have in that bag?" he asked, frowning. 'Fuck' I thought. "I'm afraid that's confidential" I lied, thanking my brain for being good at improvisation. I coughed a little as if to say, 'Don't ask'.

We walked downstairs and into the living room. "Do you want a drink?" Raito asked. "We have fruit tea, coffee, orange juice, iced tea…" I shook my head. "No, I'm fine but, thank you." I replied courteously. He began making himself a cup of coffee, and soon the scent of it flooded the kitchen and dining area. My stomach grumbled and he turned back to me, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want anything?" he asked. "Uhh.." I murmured, remembering the last time I ate, causing my stomach to make the sound of a dying whale. He laughed a little, then got out some biscuits and handed them to me, which I munched on greedily. I'd eaten six by the time he had finished. He came and sat opposite me on one of two blue sofas that were separated by a small, varnished oak coffee table.

"You certainly are hungry, when was the last time you ate?" He chuckled. "Uhh… Thursday?" I think aloud, remembering the day it was of the accident. He blinked at me a few times, unbelieving. "You haven't eaten for four days!? How!?" He exclaimed. Well at least now I knew that it was Monday. I thought back to the calendar that I had located that stated that it was November. I knew that Raito picks up the Death Note on Sunday the 23rd of November 2003 according to Death Note 13, and that today at least was before Raito found the notebook. That meant that today was either the 3rd, the 10th or the 17th. I thought back to what his question was again… how have I not eaten for so long? "I was busy." I murmur and he returns to the kitchen, bringing back out a bowl of steaming rice and some plain but still pretty wooden chopsticks. My mouth watered at the sight and he chuckled before placing the bowl infront of me which I finished off in less than 30 seconds. He laughed a little. I heard someone walk in through the door.

"Hey Raito, how was sch-…" Sayu's voice trailed off as she looked at me. "Ooh la la, Raito brought his girlfriend round! What's her name?! Come on, spill the beans!" Raito shook his head in exhaustion. "She's not my girl frie-" He was cut off abruptly. "It's ok, no need to be shy!" She ran over and bowed politely. "Hi I'm Sayu" She said before turning to Raito. "How did you get a girl so pretty smarty pants?" She joked. I let out a little laugh and she smiled back at me. "So, what's your name? Where are you from? How did you guys meet? Did you come home with Raito after school?!" I held my hand up while laughing under my breath to stop her from going on any further. "Sayu, I'm not Raito's girlfriend. I'm here to talk to your father about a case that he might need to work on, that's all" I say.

She huffs and lets out a childish pout. "Where are you from?" she asks. "You look a little young to be working with the police". I smile politely. "I'm English; it's nice to meet you, Sayu." I say. "She's here on behalf of a friend" Raito added, before taking my bowl which was polished clean out to the kitchen. "Ooh, who's your "friend"?" She asked, making air quotation marks with her hands. I shook my head, smiling "It's not like that. I owe him, that's all." She came and sat beside me "What do you mean you owe him?" she asks. I shake my head, "Sorry, that's classified" I say winking jokingly. "Raito comes back from the kitchen and sits down opposite me once again, taking a long sip from his coffee with an exhausted expression. "Sayu, try not to bother her." He murmurs. She pouts. "I'm not bothering you, am I… um… what's your name again?" she asks, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Rabbit" I say. "That's.. um…" I laugh. "I know, it's a weird name" I yawn, stretching and feeling worn out from all of the running earlier. "Unusual" came Raito's voice. "Cool!" came Sayu's over exited reply. I hear a key turning in the lock as I look over at the front door.

"Hello Raito, Sayu. Who's your friend?" asks Sachiko Yagami, their mother and Sochirio's wife. "Oh, her name is Rabbit, its cool isn't it!" Babbled Sayu. "How do you know her? Is she Raito's girlfriend?" She asked a little too excitably. In response the genius let out a sigh. "No mother, she's here to see dad. She wants to talk to him about work." Sayu giggled "I think Raito has a crush on her" at which the boy rolled his eyes while shaking his head with exhaustion yet again. Sachiko turned to me. "Will you be staying for dinner dear? My husband should be home any moment now." She said with a smile. Crap, I have to leave before Sochirio gets back. How do I get out of here?

I glanced at the clock on the wall, and then let out a gasp, "I'm late! I have to meet somebody! Well I've got to go but can you tell your father that I was here?" I rushed as I headed for the door. Raito frowned. "He'll be here any second, can't you stay any longer?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice. Crap. "I organized this meeting before and it's imperative that I don't miss it! Sorry!" I bowed to each of them in turn "Raito, Sayu; Mrs Yagami thank you for having me and thanks for the food!" I rush before opening the door and walking straight into a tall man with a briefcase and a stressed expression. I cringed and slowly raised my head so that I was looking into the eyes of the very man I was trying to get away from. "Ah, Mr Yagami, fancy seeing you here! Nice to run into you again, well this time very literally I'll just be going now.." I murmur trying to slip past him but he grabs my arm and forces me against a wall, handcuffing me. "Well crap".


	5. Chapter 5

Note from Author ~ Chan:

*Just realizing that she forgot to author note last chapter*

Author ~ Chan: Now you see why I am in fact, not a genius. *pouts* I'm not sure where to go with the next chapter, so if you have any ideas please comment!

Suddenly I squatted, grabbing the bin bag that was full of stuff that I didn't need, then standing and swinging it round so that it hit poor Sochirio in the gut, winding him. I ran, through the door and into the street, legging it as fast as I could. I heard footsteps approaching and cursed my mother for having the athleticism of a sloth. I took a quick glance behind me to see Raito fast approaching, and just as I turned back round I tripped over a recycling bin that was sticking out onto the pavement. "Scheissa!" (Shit) I blurted in German as I rolled like a HB pencil, but I kicked my leg round and was soon up and running again. I felt something brush against by back and picked up pace even more, realizing that Raito was now right on my tail. I ran full pelt yet didn't gain any space from him and was beginning to tire.

I spied my chance and took it. I ran down an alleyway and jumped from one wall to another, left, right, left, until I landed on a balcony on the right hand side about 3 stories up. I panted trying to catch my breath until I saw Raito jumping, left, right, left, except he very slightly miss-judged it. His arm reached out for the balcony but he was slightly too far away, so I fell to my knees and stuck out one of my legs through the gaps of the balcony, which he grabbed and held onto for dear life. With a high kick I managed to flip him round so that he was also safe on the balcony like me. He grabbed me and pinned me down beneath him again.

He grabs me by my hair and pulls it so that I have to look him right in the eye. "Ow! What was that for!?" I say, gasping for breath. "That is for winding my father!" He yells, panting. I am kind of glad Sochirio hadn't mentioned me using him as shield yet, since an angry Raito was also a determined one and I had to escape sooner or later. "I didn't **want** to hurt him, but I had to go!" He pulled my hair again and I winced. "You assaulted a police officer, it is a criminal offence to resist or willfully obstruct a police officer in the execution of his duty! Assault of an officer is punishable by up to 6 months imprisonment!" he yelled in my ear. "Plus you broke into my house!"

I sighed. "Well I tell you what" I started, then viciously brought my knee upwards so that it his him straight in the *coughs* lower *coughs* regions *coughs* and flipped myself over before back-flipping off the balcony onto the one below, and then again twice more to land on the ground. I began running up the alleyway until I saw Sochirio stood there with a gun aimed at me. I turned back around to see Raito stood, blocking my path with an infuriated expression. I winced, "Sorry" I said sheepishly to him, before I felt somebody grab my still handcuffed arms and place a gun to my back. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Wow you sure do like your guns in Japan don't you" I drawled sarcastically before I got jabbed in the back. "Ow" I mutter quietly as I am guided out of the alleyway and into the street.

People stare at me and I smile politely and nod as I pass them. As we are walking a little girl runs into me and starts to fall backwards. I catch her with my foot and then squat down to her level, surprising the Yagami duo. "You ok?" I ask her and she nods shyly. "Where's your mum or dad?" I murmur gently. She shakes her head left and right as tears cascade down her face and she whimpers "mama" as she visibly shakes with fear. "Shh it's ok." I smile. With my head I indicate to my captors. "These guys are police officers; they can help find your mama, k?" The girl wavers for a moment, then jumps on me, embracing me as she cries. "Hey, its gunna be ok" I say, before the girl I ripped from me by Raito. He scowls hideously at me and then gives a concerned look to the girl. "What's your name?"He asks as Sochirio grabs me by my arms and hoists me up so that I am standing once again, aiming his gun back at me. I roll my eyes and he tightens his hold on my arms.

"YUKI!" Comes a shriek from the distance. "Mama!" cries the little girl. Sochirio turns to his son "Raito, take the little girl to her mother and come and meet me back at home. I have some questions to ask…" "Rabbit" I reply. He coughs, disbelieving. "Um... Rabbit…" Raito nods and walks toward the yelling while I begin to be led away, but I keep trying to turn around. "Stop." Says Sochirio. "I only want to see if she's ok" I retort. He hesitates a little before continuing to walk me in the direction of his house. "Raito has her, she'll be fine." He murmurs. I sigh.

"He's a good kid, isn't he?" I ask Sochirio. He seems a taken aback. "Um…yes…" he states, unsure. I shake my head sadly, sighing. "Sorry about using you as a shield earlier, oh, and sorry for winding you" I say. He grunts. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that you held me hostage in a room full of police officers with a loaded weapon" He threatens. "Oh, so it was loaded" I say to myself solemnly. "You didn't know?" He asks, dumbfounded. "I only grabbed it because I knew it was the only way for me to get out of there. I wasn't going to hurt anybody with it I just had to clear my head." He exhaled, unbelieving. "Clear your head?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Uh, I'm claustrophobic?" I lied badly. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

At that point Raito jogged up beside us. "What are we going to do once we get her home?" Raito asked, glaring at me still and clearly not forgiving me for the 'knee in the nuts' incident. "I have a name you know" I muttered back, but was ignored. "We'll work that out once we get home" He said.

When we entered the house I was pushed onto the couch furthest from the door, while Raito and Sochirio sat opposite. I looked behind them and felt my heart twinge in pain, since the two other women were now looking at me with fear and betrayal. Tension was high in the smog – like air that seemed thick enough to cut through with a knife, and I was still sweating from the run earlier. After a few moments of deafening silence, I let out a barely half-hearted chuckle. "Sooo…" I drawled in an effort to break the shattering atmosphere. "What do you wanna know?" I cringed. "Well, first off, what's your name?" interrogated Sochirio. " There is no record of anybody of your description entering Japan, nor are there any records of your stay here. Not even a hotel bill or notification of accommodation. We looked into more records, but we couldn't find any information on you. Care to explain?" I cringed. "Well, I kind of… don't… exist?" Hey looked at me with blank expressions. "Huh?" Sayu mumbled. "What do you mean?" asked Raito. "Uh…"

He frowned and so did his father. "If you refuse to tell us we are legally allowed to apprehend you until you do." Stated Sochirio. I sighed. "Look, can I call somebody?" I asked. The two shared a look. Eventually Sochirio rose and retrieved a phone, handing it to me. Fuck. "Um, I don't actually know the number by heart" I murmured. Sochirio sighed. "Who do you want to call?" he asked. "Uh, an orphanage." Raito sighed. "Any particular orphanage?" He inquired irritably. "Yes, um Wammy House, Winchester, England." I state. Sochirios' right eyebrow rose. "Raito, see if you can find the number online." He murmurs. The 17 year old heads upstairs while I wait quietly. Sochirio asks me again but I say that I have to call them first and that they'll explain. We sit in silence until he comes down with a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. I dial and wait for somebody to pick up.

" **Hello?** " came a woman's voice through the receiver. "Um, hi" I replied. "Uh, can I speak to Matt, please?" I pleaded. I heard the phone get passed to another. A mans voice rang out " **Who are you and how do you know Matt exactly?** " The voice said, concerned. "It's a long story, but would I be able to speak to him?" I ask hopefully. " **I'm sorry, Matt is in class right now but I can take a message?** " he said in an annoyed tone. "Wait is Rodger there?" I cry desperately. After a slight pause the voice returns. " **I'm Rodger** " he says. "Well," I reply "Mr Wammy said that if I ever needed help then I should just call and ask for one of 3 names, and that one of them would be able to help me. I'm not using the other two because they are more recognizable and I have company." I say. I wait a few seconds in silence. I feel stares of the Yagami men driving into me, both curious and threatening. Finally I get a response. " **You can talk to the one who's name begins with N.** " he said. Ok, this is going to be a lot more difficult with Near, but I have to try. I waited for a moment, until a calm and emotionless voice came from the end of the line. " **Hello?** "

Author ~ Chan:Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUUUN! If you have any ideas for the next chapter then please suggest in the comments, also don't forget to comment, etc', etc', etc'. Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked it!

Raito: They can't say that they liked it when you kicked me in the nuts!

Author ~ Chan: *tut tut tut* Oh, silly Raito, everybody knows that you will definitely deserve that!

Near: *wearing mask* She has a point, Yagami ~ Kun.

Raito: Who are you?

Author ~ Chan: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! MWAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHA!

L: Hmm… 5 %...

Author ~ Chan: Oh shut up L you aren't even in the story yet!

L: Well maybe I should be seeing as this **is** an L love story.

Author ~ Chan: *Goes to corner of gloom with a certain blonde prince – type that I will not name since I cannot be bothered to put another disclaimer*

Blonde prince – type that I will not name since I cannot be bothered to put another disclaimer: (mumbles) Stupid daughter rejecting me (mumbles)

Author ~ Chan: (mumbles) stupid writers block (mutters) geniuses have no trouble with this *grows potato*

(JUST IN CASE) Disclaimer: blonde prince – type that I will not name since I cannot be bothered to put another disclaimer is not owned by me, it is owned by blonde prince – type that I will not name since I cannot be bothered to put another disclaimer's creator, thank you. Oh, and I don't own Death Note characters or plot. *cries at lack of ownership*

Rabbit/Alexandria (whose real name I almost forgot): There there. (and don't forget my name again!)

Author ~ Chan: Danke! * blows nose* (and soz buckets x)

R/A: Danke!

Disclaimer: Danke means thanks in German. I do not own the German language.


	6. Chapter 6

(Rodger p.o.v)

After I passed the phone over to Near, I nodded to Anna who pressed record. I took the mobile from my desk drawer, found the one contact and pressed call. After 1 ring somebody answered.

"L?" I asked. "Yes" the familiar voice answered. "I just received a call from Japan from a young woman requesting to speak to Matt. I gave her to Near and the conversation is currently being recorded. She knew my name and claimed that "Mr Wammy told her to call us if she ever had trouble". She seems to know an awful lot." There was a pause. Distantly I heard him repeat this to Watari. After a moment or two I heard the voice again. "Watari just confirmed that he has never told anybody to do such a thing. What is the number calling?" I gave him the number. "Thank you, Rodger." He said before hanging up. I returned the phone to its' home within the desk and then heading over to Anna to listen back in to the conversation.

(L p.o.v)

"Watari" I said after hanging up. "Yes, L?" the man questioned. "We're going to Japan." I replied.

"Understood, though I do believe that the Japanese police could probably handle this." I ate my final chocolate covered strawberry, savouring the feeling of the chocolate melting on the roof of my mouth, and then turned to Watari. "I know, but I would like to meet this girl personally, and find out exactly how she knows about Wammy's." The man nodded. "I shall go and prepare our travel and accommodation."

I was curious and worried. It was possible that there had been a breach in security, which could pose a threat toward those who resided in Wammy House. I didn't know who this girl was, but I knew for sure that I had to discover how she knew all of this confidential information. I had this nagging suspicion that this wasn't going to be the average case. No, this was personal. With a hint of regret I thought back to the LABB murder cases and what had happened to Beyond after A's death. I had from then on decided to keep a close eye on my key successors and ensure that they were ok both mentally as well as physically. I knew that if this girl was a threat I would have to ensure that she could not release information on my successors into the world. For now, I would locate her and observe.

Author ~ Chan: L seemed out of character in this! I am so sorry Reader ~ Sensei! (I will refer to you as "Sensei" as I learn all about my writing and how to improve from you! )

L: You took note of my words I see

Author ~ Chan: L, Y U SEEM SO O.O.C IN THIS?

Near: Why have you changed to speaking English with the grammar of a 3 year old? Also when are you going to write about mine and Rabbit ~ Chan's phone conversation?

Rabbit ~ Chan: *sweat-drops* uh, hey Author ~ Chan, could you hold that back for as long as possible?

Author ~ Chan: Next chapter will be…. THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN RABBIT AND NEAR WHICH WILL ULTIMATLEY END IN DISASTER AND FAILURE BUT WHO CARES BECAUSE I CERTANLY DON'T MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHHA OH NO!

Rabbit ~ Chan: *Hits Author ~ Chan over the head with a nice slice of writers block*

Author ~ Chan: WHYYYYYYYYYY!?

Rabbit ~ Chan: NOW YOU CAN'T FINISH IT MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Author ~ Chan: The writers' block has attacked! Quick, give me ideas for the phone conversation as antidote in the comments, before it's too late!

Mello: Hey, Author ~ Chan, when am I gunna be in your story!

Author ~ Chan: Uhh… Well….

Matt: Yeah, me too. I might have been mentioned but I'm not actually in it yet.

Matsuda: I Would like another appearance, y'know, if that's ok…

Mogi: Can I get some dialogue

Mikami: I haven't been able to delete anybody yet, and god isn't even god yet!

Author ~ Chan: All of your names begin with m… that means… oh no….

Miss poo poo head: Hiya Author~ Chan, wait, why is Misa~Misa labeled as poo poo head! Anyways, Author ~ Chan, when does Misa ~ Misa get to be with her beloved Raito in this beautiful story of love and murder!? Misa wants to get her death note so that she can get rid of that stupid Rabbit person who hurt Misa's beloved Raito!

Rabbit: Hey!

Author ~ Chan: Shh or she'll see you!

Rabbit: *Becomes literal rabbit*

Misa: Oh cute, a little bunny-wunny!

Rabbit: *Gloom radiates off of rabbit*

Author ~ Chan: *Backs away slowly*

Misa: Hey, where are you going Author ~ Chan?

Author ~ Chan: *Legs it away as fast as she can run*

Misa: Don't forget to comment, rate, etc! And remember, Author ~ Chan has writers block so if you can help, then comment ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

-BREIF CATCH UP-

I feel stares of the Yagami men driving into me, both curious and threatening. Finally I get a response. **"You can talk to the one who's name begins with N."** he said. Ok, this is going to be a lot more difficult with Near, but I have to try. I waited for a moment, until a calm and emotionless voice came from the end of the line. **"Hello?"**

-ONTO THE STORY-

I decided to bide my time until I had figured out what to do next. "Hi" I replied to Near, inwardly fan-girling. (I think he's cute, ok?) "It's Rabbit here!" I smiled cheerfully. "Hello Rabbit" came the monotone reply. "What would you be calling for?" I halted, thinking. After a brief moment I replied "Parlez-vous Français?" Do you speak French? After a pause he said "Oui" Yes. Good. Raito has a confused expression on his face, so I'm hoping that he can't speak French, or at least isn't fluent. "Puis-je vous aider?" Can I help you? I heard through the phone. "Je ne sais pas" I don't know, I replied. Ok, I knew that Raito had Sochirio's gun, all I had to do was disarm him, then I had the upper hand. When I was at the station on my way to the Yagami household I memorized the timetable. It would take approximately 2 minutes to get to the train station. I kept an eye on the clocks as I went through the train times and waited for a chance to strike, using my phone call as cover.

"D'où venez-vous?" asked Near. Where are you from. I guessed that he'd probably been told to get as much information out of this strange caller from Japan as possible. "Je suis de l'Angleterre" I am from England, I murmured. "Quel age as-tu" how old are you? He interrogated. "J'ai 15 ans" I am 15 I replied. Sochirio turned to Raito, " See if you can find something to translate online" he said. "Où vivez-vous?" Where do you live? He questioned. I saw my chance and took it. Pardon! Il faut que je parte! Passe le bonjour à Matt et chocolat de ma part!" (Sorry! I have to go! Say hi to Matt and chocolate for me!-(note: sorry if my French is wrong :/)) I rushed. "They want to speak to you" I said to Sochirio, standing and passing the phone over to him. I then jumped at Raito, grabbing the gun and round house kicking him in the face. He was flung back and I took the weapon and ran headfirst through Sachiko and Sayu who let out a delayed gasp. I ran straight at the kitchen window, left side first in order to smash it.

And nothing happened.

It was bulletproof. It was locked. I felt slightly dazed. I spun round. Shit, I was cornered. Sochirio began speaking to Near on the phone. "Hello there, who is this?" Crap, I had to get him off that phone but the other 3 were in my way. I wielded the gun, pointing it at Raito's chest. "Move" I commanded, indicating with my head towards the corner on my right, furthest from the door. He complied. I nodded at Sachiko and Sayu. "You too" and soon the 3 of them were there, either scared or highly pissed off. I skimmed along the wall and grabbed the phone from Sochirios' hand, throwing it to the ground and shooting it repeatedly. He reached towards his second gun in his other holster and grabbed it, so I kicked it out of his hand and across the room. Aiming my weapon at Mr Yagami I backed out of the house, then turned around and started running.

I'd run for quite a while and thought I had lost them, until I saw a car race past me and pull up infront, blocking my path. I saw father and son through the window and up ahead spied the train station with the large silver boxes that I so longed to escape in parked up at the platform. I had to get to the station before the train left, and the Yagami men were blocking my path. Rather than running around the car or turning away I ran head on into it, leaping at the last second so that I landed on the car with a thump, then propelling myself over the rest of the roof with my hand, pushing myself over to the other side. I took off at a sprint, eyeing a high wall that separated the platform from the pavement and doubting my chances of making it over. Gun shots rang out from behind me at the same time as the train pulled away and sped off into the distance. I stopped abruptly, cursing as I turned to face the officer and son with my hands above my head, gun discarded on the floor. They roughly restrained me and I was arrested for the third time that day.

They forced me into the back of their car with little protest, and I sat in silence as they began to drive away. I expected them to return the way we came, so was a little confused when they took a sharp right at a main street and drove away from their house. "Where are we going?" I asked with a defeated expression. "To the police station" came Raito's angered reply. I sighed deeply. I twisted myself round on the seat, un -clipping my seat belt. We were driving at about 35 mph. Raito turned back around. "What are you doing?" he threatened. "See ya!" I replied, flipping the door open with my thumb and throwing myself out before he could reply.

~WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MENTIONS OF UNCONVENTIONAL ANIMAL LASAGNA~

Author ~ Chan: Ta Daaa! That took ages to get right!

Sochirio: Please stop threatening the lives of my family.

Author ~ Chan: Awww, but that's no fun! *Pouts* it's more entertaining to make Raito pre-pay for his evilness, isn't it Raito!

Raito: No.

Author ~ Chan: Well it is for me! MWAHAHAH!

L:…. 7 percent…

Ryuk: Yo Author ~ Chan, sup?

Author ~ Chan: Not much really, just reprimanding ickle wickle Raito over there

Raito: Hey! And who are you talking to?

L: ….talking to self… hmmm… 8 percent….

Ryuk: Who's Raito?

Author ~ Chan: OH NO YOU GUYS HAVEN'T MET YET HAVE YOU!?

Ryuk: Nope

Raito: Who the hell are you yelling at aND WHY IS THAT APPLE FLOATING!?

Author ~ Chan: Meh, you'll see soon enough. Oh yes,

Disclaimer: I don't own the French language. *waves white flag in surrender*. Oh, also I don't own the English language! Or the white flag.

Raito: Who does own the white flag?

L:… that's my shirt…

Author ~ Chan: Wait, L IS HALF NAKED!? *Zooms in with high tech spy binoculars on the geniuses' glorious pale half-nude body* Holy moly macaroni makeshift raft and Mark the pony * nose bleeds* WAAAH! *falls out of stalker tree*

Raito: Uh…?

Rabbit: HA HA! Author ~ Chan is so clumsy!

Author ~ Chan: Shut up or I'll hit you with Mark the pony!

Mark the pony: Neigh! (Hey)

Author ~ Chan: Shush you

Mark the pony: *snorts*

Disclaimer: Mark the pony is not owned by me. Or you. Or anybody. Mark the pony is in fact free. Free to run through fields of green in a land of prosperity and youth. Free to travel the world, away from the paddock, to run, wild and free with swindling foreigners and try exotic foods from all over the globe! Mark is no longer a pony, He is a god from a far off land! He is immortal! He is-

Mark the pony: *Gets carted off to a Findus microwaveable easy meal factory*

Miss Blonde Yagami Lover: Oh no pony, don't get turned into Lasagna! Don't worry, Misa ~ Misa is going vegetarian so I won't eat you!...Oh Author ~ Chan, thank you so much for changing my name! I love it! Yes, I am Yagami Lover!

Author ~ Chan: I meant it as an insult, sheesh

Disclaimer: Author~ Chan does not own Findus microwaveable easy meal factories of any kind. She also does not own Vegetarianism. Or Lasagna. Or Mark the pony, He is owned by an overweight drunkard called Craig, who she also does not own. As for her stalker tree, she does in reality own it but it recently just lost a few leaves and she is currently trying to sue her insurance company for "Faulty Shrubbery"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : ~ NO ANIMALS WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER, HOWEVER RAITO GOT THE SHIT SCRATCHED OUT OF HIM. AUTHOR ~ CHAN DOES NOT PROMOTE CRUELTY TO ANIMALS, NOR DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY. NEITHER DOES RABBIT THOUGH SHE CERTAINLY DOESN'T ACT LIKE IT. ~

Rabbit: Hey!

Raito: She does have a point.

Rabbit: *pouts*

I flew a brief 5 seconds in the air before I crashed into the ground with a thump, rolling away from the vehicle. I stood up from the grassy patch beneath me and then looked around. I was outside a rather large shopping center. I took a quick glance behind me to see two familiar faces fast approaching, and quickly entered the building and ran for the escalator. I legged it up the moving staircase and reached the top as Raito reached the bottom. By this point I had used the ring on my left hand with 3 long spikes on to undo the handcuffs that restrained me, and threw them at my pursuer who was halfway up the steps. I ran into the nearest store – a pet shop.

I saw a large glass viewing kennel full of sleeping kittens. Raito ran towards me so I grabbed a sleeping cat which woke immediately and yowled and threw it at his chest. He caught it but it scratched his hands viciously. The gashes bled, forming a puddle of red on the brown, rough, carpeted floor. "Did you seriously just throw a cat at me!?" He yelled. "Kitten actually!" I yelled back. He tried to move closer so I through 2 more, one at his junk and the other as his face. While he ducked and missed the one by his head, the way he let out a cry and fell to his knees suggested that the other one I threw landed perfectly on target. "Can you please take your lovers' quarrel outside!" came the voice of the old woman behind the counter. "LOVERS' QUARREL!?" me and Raito yelled at the same time. I took another kitten and threw it at the wall near where Raito was standing and the poor thing hit a fish tank which tipped over and drenched the young man. I ran past him to exit the building, grabbing a snake from a woman's' hands on the way and throwing it at Sochirio which slowed him down as I ran to the far end of the building and into a supermarket.

The aisles were horizontal. I ran into the first aisle : Fruit and veg. Raito got there first and began running at me. I grabbed a bag of oranges and threw them at him, he caught them and stopped, as I grabbed the next thing I could find. He looked down at the oranges, then back up at me. "Seriously?" He asked. I then began to throw apples at him. "Ah!" he yelled as the fruits bounced off of him, before rolling helplessly around the floor. He tried to dodge erratically but whichever space he headed for he got clobbered with the fruit, which wasn't the only thing that was bruised tomorrow morning. Once I began running low on apples I started throwing cabbages, and he began throwing them back at me in fury. "I ran out of cabbages. "What are you going to do now?" He smirked slyly but I didn't reply as I jumped and slammed a water melon down on his head, sprinting away as he blundered round deaf blind and useless, and taking a glance back to see him pulling the fruit off of his head as I rounded the corner into aisle 2 : Meat and Fish

Sochirio caught up to me and rounded the other corner, running straight at me as if to tackle me. I grabbed a fish that was is from the freezer and hit him straight in the face with it with a satisfying flop, as the man fell to the floor. I then grabbed a mesh container of fish snacks and tipped it over onto him. Raito was now fast approaching so I grabbed a roast chicken and shoved it in his face, and then jumped over the counter and into the in-store butchers, grabbing a carving knife and wielding it threateningly. He jumped over the counter too, using the chicken as a shield. I through the knife and it lodged into the poultry. "You could have hit me!" he yelled. "I know" I retorted sassily. I reached back and grabbed a full-sized dead pig, swinging it round and winding him as I ran through the back of the in-store butchers' door and into the in-store bakery and confectionery on Aisle 3.

As Raito was running closer and closer towards the entrance to pass into the Bakery I slammed the door in his face, hearing a satisfying thump as the boy ran head first into it and crashed to the floor. I jumped over the counter, grabbing a tray of cinnamon swirls and as his bloody face peeked through the door I flung them at him, coating his face and hair with sweet but very sticky cinnamon icing. Once I ran out of sweet confections to through I grabbed a big cake that rested on the far side of the counter and held it as a shield when he ran at me and jumped over the counter. We landed on the floor with a big splat, his face submerged in the delicious treat. I rolled over so that I was on top of him and stepped on the cake ( and in turn his face) as I ran to the other side of the Aisle, heaving myself up over stacks of bread and scrambling into Aisle 4 : eggs and dairy.

I grabbed a carton of milk and opened it, spilling the contents onto the floor, doing the same thing 5 or 6 times until there was a sheet of the white liquid. As Raito's head popped up from above the divider between aisles 4 and 3 I grabbed a carton of eggs and flung them one by one at him before peeling the seal from a large tub of yogurt and flinging it at him. I then took as many eggs as I could, rolling them into the milk which flooded the floor and creating a death trap for Raito should he make it over. I then scrambled up and over the divider and into the next aisle where Sochirio was waiting for me: Aisle 5 - Home ware and dining.

I grabbed plates and threw them like frisbees, some smashing into the father while he just about dodged the rest. I grabbed some bed sheets and began to toss them at him, but he dodged most and began to advance toward me. I snatched up some cutlery and began throwing it, knives, forks, spoons, then moved onto cups, mugs, candles, home ornaments, even pillows. I managed to back myself to the end of the aisle and then turned onto the final one: Canned Goods. As they rounded the corner I began chucking everything I could find, tins of beans, soup, curry, pasta, everything as I slowly backed down the aisle.

It was hilarious to see the two men now. Sochirio with small cuts all over his body and a few bruises, and Raito with all manner of foodstuffs lodged in his hair and spattered on his face and clothing, dripping blood and frosting onto the floor and smelling like he'd swam in milk and eggs which thinking about it he probably had. I got to the end of the aisle and grabbed a stack of trolleys, pushing them on their wheels towards the Yagami duo. Raito moved to the left so I pushed the trolleys to the right so that the large trail rotated round and hit them both, side on. I then grabbed a spare empty trolley before backing up and then running forwards towards the window looking out onto the entrance below. The window smashed and I was propelled through the glass and rolled down the roof. I then lept from the roof and into the nearest tree, and dropped down onto the floor. I could hear the shouts of Sochirio and Raito as I got into the car in the front seat and did up my seatbelt, started up the ignition and sped away as fast as possible.

Author ~ Chan: Well that took a while!

Raito: I seriously hate you right now.

L: Licks cake from Raito

Author ~ Chan: *Nosebleeds*

Raito: *Gets creeped out*

Misa: *Fan-girls over Raito*

Ryuk: *Munches on apple*

Near: Why wasn't there a toy aisle?

Mello: Or a chocolate aisle?

Matt: Or a gaming or smoking aisle?

Author ~ Chan: *Faints from nose bleed related blood loss*

Disclaimer: Author ~ Chan does not own frisbees or kittens.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : ~As you should be able to guess by now, I own nothing but Rabbit. I also suck at disclaimers. Meh. OH! I also don't own Santa.~

Rabbit: Who does own santa?

Rabbit + Author ~ Chan : *GASP* ILLUMINATI!

Disclaimer: ~ Author ~ Chan does not own the Illuminati. She also has no evidence that they own Santa, but hell, she can dream.

I drove the car around until I found an empty alleyway, where I parked it and abandoned it. I then went into hiding. That night I slept on a roof, but the next day the forecast on the large TV screen in the center of town said that thunder and lightning were expected that night, so I decided to go and hide out at one of the addresses I'd memorized. In the day when I knew that he would be at work I went to Matsuda's apartment.

It was small and bachelor-esque with one on-suite bathroom and bedroom, and a kitchen, dining and living room area combined into one. I slept for 5 hours and then re adjusted the bed so that it appeared undisturbed. I made myself some plain rice and used up the last of his bread. I left yet another apology note, this time less subtle. I still wrote Soba, Oriental Spice, Ramen, Rice, Yam; but this time wrote it in large capitals and stuck it on the fridge. Also, I didn't wash up the bowl or crumbs and instead left them there with 2000 yen, leaving me 44,000 yen.

I knew that soon Kira would attack, and I wanted the police to suspect me of being Kira so that I had the chance to meet L. If I made it clear that I was here, I would become suspicious and they may even put up cameras in police homes to monitor my location. I know that if they arrest me on suspicion of being Kira then I will be in direct contact with L, and if I end up in task force headquarters then I could be a great help to the investigation and eventual capture of Kira. Ideally if I was going to go into confinement, it would be better to go in at the same time as Raito, since then we would both be of equal suspicion and I would know what L was suspecting me of at each point in time, plus it wouldn't mean that L would suspect me instead of Raito.

I stayed in the building until I heard Matsuda open his door, then loudly smashed the bowl I had eaten with and jumped out of the already open window. I heard shouts and a gunshot but ignored it and focused on getting away. I sprinted away and began the hunt for my next destination: the home of Shuichi Aizawa.

Once I located the building I waited and watched from a safe distance as the house's bustle of life slowly whittled away to nothing. A few hours after I had got there darkness fell upon the city and once I was sure the occupants of the house were asleep I made my way inside. I crept in with caution and silently surveyed the household, counting the rooms and figuring out which rooms were the bedrooms, leaving them undisturbed and finding my way to the kitchen where I made myself a meal from various snacks since I was unsure when my next meal would be. I left another apology note of the same message, but this time spelled it out in sugar on the floor so that it would be unmissable.

I had just finished when I heard footsteps walk up and stop behind me. I cringed. I hadn't bargained for any of them to wake up, at any other point I probably could have got out of there but this was my vulnerable moment, so of course this was when I was interrupted. In my crouching position I span round and came face to face with Yumi Aizawa, Mr and Mrs Aizawa's young daughter. She appeared around 4 years old with a bob cut brown hair and wide hazel eyes. As she opened her mouth to scream I covered her mouth in desperation and shook my head as I put a finger over my lips and shushed her. In the heat of the moment I blurted out "Don't worry, i'm Santa's helper".

I cringed at the cliché statement and inwardly scolded myself for lying to a kid, but she seemed to buy it as her eyes immediately went wide with excitement. I shushed her once again. "You'll have to be very quiet ok?" I warned her and she nodded faster than a bobble head in an earthquake. I then quickly released her and guided her toward the living room. I sat her down and decided I might as well play along.

"What would you like for Christmas?" I asked. She looked at me with unease and I cursed inside my head. "I-it's a little early isn't it?" She retorted. "Oh no, you see there are so many children in the world that Santa has to send his helpers out to find out what people want, but they have to come in when you are asleep so that they can see into your dreams and see what your wishes are. If they didn't then how would they know without asking you?" She nodded in understanding whilst I inwardly sighed in relief. "Then what do I want?" She quizzed. "Well, I-I was just about to find that out but then you woke up. The only problem is that sometimes people dream about other things that they want and not what they want the most. What is it that you want the most of all? If you tell me it will make it alot easier. I'll be sure to mention your kindness to Santa too!" I smiled. She gasped and then began thinking. After a few moments she sang "I would like a kitty~cat!" I grinned. "What else would you like?" She jumped up and down "Ooh! A dress up princess set like at the toy store! And some of those yummy toffees from the supermarket in the black and green box! Oh, and my own television!"

I heard movement from upstairs and immediately covered her mouth again, silencing her. "Shh, ok I'll tell Santa, but right now I think that we should take you back to bed ok?" I whispered. She nodded. I guided her back to her bedroom and tucked her in to bed, giving her a hug before leaving the room and slowly and carefully swinging the door shut, being careful not to awaken anybody. I turned around to leave just as I saw Aizawa exit the bathroom from the opposite side of the hallway. He blinked at me. I blinked at him. I began to glance down but my gaze came straight back up once I realised the situation I was in. I had just walked out of a little girl's bedroom and come face to face to her half awake, police officer, stark naked father. Well that's just brilliant.

-AIZAWA P.O.V-

I walked out and came face to face with that psychotic girl who broke into Chief's house. It took me a moment to register the situation. I saw her eyes wander and then quickly shoot back up, a blush staining her cheeks. Puzzled I glanced down and then was flooded with embarrassment but by the time I looked back up to act she had disappeared. I ran to the now-open window to find her nowhere in sight. I sighed in anger and then went and checked that Yumi was ok before pulling on some boxers and going downstairs to call Chief. I flicked on the light as I walked past the kitchen and read the message on the floor, pulling out the note I had found in my wallet before and comparing it with the text. It was exactly the same.

Immediately I called Chief, Ignoring the clock's steady ticking reminder that it was one in the morning. I received an answer after several long rings. I heard his son's voice and quickly told him to get his father and he did so, and then told Chief what had happened, excluding the lack of clothing from the description. "Ok" he said gruffly. "Tomorrow we will check the camera and wire taps we installed in the police officers' living rooms and see what we can find out" he muttered gruffly. "Understood" I replied before locking the window that she had escaped through and making my way back to bed.

~Rabbit p.o.v~

I was browsing through the supermarket until I found what I was looking for. I went and bought the extremely expensive, large and bulky gift-wrapped item at the staggering total of 4000 yen (Approx. £20.92 rounded to nearest penny), leaving me 40, 000 left, and carted the present away with me. I again waited till night fall, then slipped back into the Aizawa household, this time through the little girl's window and placed the chocolates that she had said that she wanted on her desk along with a note that read "Don't eat all of them at once!, Santa's Rabbit x" , before quickly fleeing the premises. I slept on the rooftops for the rest of the week, staying away from people and the police force and bringing as little attention to myself as possible, until it got to Sunday when I wondered into town at midday. I found a paper discarded on a bench and picked it up. It read today's date, Sunday 23rd of November. The day that Raito discovers the death note.

Author ~ Chan: Ok, so sorry for not updating but I have had GCSE's this week and the last time I updated was in the holidays. I'm trying the best I can! Does anybody have any ideas as to what should happen next?

L: Maybe I should come into this

Author ~Chan : Great idea Lawli!

L: *Falls off chair in shock* H-how do you know my name-!?

Author ~Chan: MAGIC!

L: 80 percent

Author ~Chan: *Cries*

Raito: You had better not interfere with me getting hold of the death note.

Rabbit: *Evil maniac laugh*

L: 95 percent

Rabbit: What the hell did I do!?

L: I wasn't talking to you

Author ~Chan: *Creates flood with tears*


	10. Chapter 10

Rabbit: Author ~ Chan apologizes for the long wait, she was too busy doing history retakes and music re-retakes because she sucks at them.

Author ~ Chan: Hey!

Rabbit: Well it's true.

Disclaimer: Author ~ Chan apologizes to her music teacher for majoring in failing music exams. She also thinks that her best friend is a butt-wipe, because her mother thinks her best friend is fricking royalty and treats her daughter like a butler.(Soz Ells but stars and galaxies mate)

*Insert dramatic sound effects *

I camped up outside his school because, why not? I hid though of course, in a small coffee shop across the street. I bought a cake – minus 300 yen. I took out the notepad and pen I had bought – minus 900 yen. The cashier eyed me cautiously, "Shouldn't you be in school?" he questioned. "Exam leave" I replied and he seemed to buy it since he let it drop. I then went and sat in the far corner of the room, furthest away from the window yet still giving me a clear view of the entrance of the school. I checked the clock. Of course the times for schools finishing up for the day were already memorised. I sat. I wrote. I wrote a poem, because it is the easiest way that I can detatch myself from reality. I wrote this:

May peace be upon thee who spares me the sorrow,

Of a soul that is broken with mind that is "fixed"

May the scars of yesterday heal for tomorrow

And the remnants of war be lost under new bricks

May the graves with no name be remembered in peace

Not the violence which stole them away into the earth

May the chains to our past finally be released

From the dead man who lies in the hearse

I decided not to write about anything that may happen in the future, since I didn't want there to be too much solid evidence around of my existence. Instead, I left my poem beneath my empty cake plate and fled the building just as I saw the students begin flooding out. As I left I spied Raito stoop down in order to pick something up. I walked in the direction that I knew he would take. 'This is going to be great' I thought, as I jumped, left to right to left to right, and landed on the roof of a building not too far away from the school that was on his route home. Then, I waited.

I saw him walking with his friends. After they had passed the building I jumped down, ensuring I wasn't seen, and began tailing him from the shadows. I was wearing a school girl's outfit that I had stolen from a Yuki Sakura who went to his school, so that I blended in. Once he and his friends had got to a less busy street, I crossed to the other side of the road, and sped up so that I was in line with them. I then ducked behind a car and wolf whistled, looking out from underneath the car to observe the reaction. Raito turned and narrowed his eyes. One of his friends laughed, "Ha, ha, hey Raito, even here the ladies are out to get you! You're a chick magnet!" His other friend snickered along and Raito smiled while suspicion flickered in his eyes. After a moment he continued onwards. I used a mother and a pushchair as cover as I sped along the next two or three cars. I waited until they were in line with it and then put on my best 'Misa Amane Voice' and squealed "Senpai!"

Raito turned sharply. He stopped in his tracks. His friends looked at him strangely. He stared at a parked car on the other side of the street. "Come out" he said. I did nothing. He approached the car, leaving his bag with his friends. Suddenly he jumped over it and landed on the other side in a crouching position. He stood and scratched the back of his head in befuddlement. "But the sound came from here" He murmured. At that moment I ran out from my hiding space behind the black car which was parked next to the red one and covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" I said in the same annoying voice. He laughed a little. "Uh, Miki?" I giggled, and still keeping the accent up went "No silly, come on! Try again!" He shook his head a little. "At least give me a clue" I smiled and poked my head out behind Raito to see his friends. The one on the left had a questioning look on his face like he should know me, probably since I was wearing his school's uniform. The one on the right blushed a deep crimson and set his sights on his shoelaces.

"Hmmm" I murmured, thinking it over in my mind. "Ok!" I cried. "Do you remember..." I moved myself round so that I was infront of him but still had his eyes covered. In my normal voice I yelled "THIS?!" His hands reached up to grab my hands but I kicked him in the balls once again which made him rethink his priorities. I sprinted to the other side of the street.

"Woah..." I heard the left friend murmur while the one on the right went an even darker shade of crimson. "Fell for the same trick again, huh dumbass?" I laughed across the road. I then turned to his friends. "Sorry guys, gotta go!" I then hugged the one on the left. "I'm Rabbit by the way" I smiled before kissing the one on the right on the cheek and then legging it the hell away from there. I took a quick glance behind me to see Raito on his knees. "I'll get you one day!" He shouted through gritted teeth. I just did the peace sign towards him, then turned it around and then ran away from crazy super psycho-killer to be before he threw his shoes at me or something.

*L p.o.v*

Watari went and retrieved the note, halting tailing her. He returned later that day and passed it on to me. I read it through and studied it for hidden messages but it seemed nothing out of the ordinary. I did an engrossing web search but found nothing online which was at all similar to the poem. Did she write this herself? So she's a writer then. I'll have to think about restraining her soon. If she leaves any solid evidence about what she knows I will have no choice but to keep her under constant surveillance, most likely for the rest of her life. That way once I capture her, she will never have the chance to release information again.

If she knows about Wammy's and Watari then she may know about me and Mr Wammy's connection. I cannot risk having either of our identities released. From the way that she has been evading me she is certainly intelligent. Perhaps she may be useful, in the future. That reminds me, there was a strange death on the news today, a sudden heart attack. It's likely just coincidence, but for some reason I'm getting the feeling that things are about to get interesting. Hmm. We'll see, I suppose.

Author ~ Chan: Introducing L into this is SO HARD!

L: And why is that, Author ~ Chan?

Author ~ Chan: You're too intelligent for your own good! Now shush it's late and I need some English Breakfast Tea.

L:…. 96%

Author ~Chan:….Really?

L: I don't quite know what you mean, Author ~ Chan

Author ~ Chan: My percentage went up because I like English Breakfast Tea?

L: Well, do you have it with Milk and sugar?

Author ~ Chan: No just milk.

L: …97%...

Author ~ Chan: I just give up with you.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Author ~ Chan: There will be references to my other fan fiction, "Timepiece" in this. Technically Timepiece is a prologue to this story, so there may be spoilers in this for that, but I haven't finished writing it out and publishing it yet so if you wish to read both, it would probably be better for you to read this one first. That way you won't be waiting forever until my writers block finally wears off.

Rabbit: That was long

Author ~ Chan: Yup.

December 3rd 2003

"Will become the god of a new world!" cried Raito dramatically until I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." I murmured as he spun around and backed away in fear.

"Oh, hey Ryuk!" I called out cheerfully as I tossed the shinigami the apple. I can see shinigami, ok, that'll be helpful.

"Y-you can see him!?" Yelled Raito and I winced at the volume.

"If you can speak ANY louder then please do, it would be much appreciated. And yes, apparently" the shinigami let out a throaty cackle

"Hey Raito, she's feisty" I coughed and glared at the creature.

"Excuse me?" He turned away almost bashfully and I could swear that I saw him blushing. I shook my head in despair, then turned to the shocked teen. "I'd better be going but see you round… Kira." I murmured threateningly before doing a flip off of the balcony and speeding away into the night.

December 4th 2003

"I will specifically require help from the Japanese police force" came the morphed computer – generated voice.

"W-why Japan in particular!?" Sochirio said confused. It was then that I butted in

"Whether this guilty party is an individual or a group, there is a strong possibility that they are Japanese; and even if not, we can be sure that they're hiding in Japan. Why Japan you ask? I think we will be able to provide you with proof of that after L has a direct confrontation with the culprit." There were gasps all around the room. I wore all black with my face covered and lowered myself from the ceiling via a wire which I had found in a dumpster. After a pause the computer again let out some sound.

"Rabbit" L said.

"L" I replied.

"Who are you!?" sounded the American pair of representatives.

"I am Rabbit, in the headlights but avoiding the two racing cars speeding ahead which will most likely call for my untimely death. More luck over judgment but still." None of them seemed to get the analogy between the cars and Kira and L.

"Why are you here?" Questioned L.

"Well done, correct question to be asking. Of course, I never do anything without a reason; well except for eat Taco Bell but it's SO GOOD! Uh, anyway…" *Coughs* I lowered myself down so that I was hovering above my previously unsuspecting audience, then aimed and threw the paper plane within my hand so that it landed in the American pair's lap. They looked up incredulously, then unfolded the message. It read

" _Here's a tip. There is a mass murderer who will stop at nothing to kill anybody in his way, who needs purely a name and face to kill. Maybe if you give your agents fake FBI identity cards as well as their actual ID's, then less of them will die. As in none. Because Kira wouldn't be able to get their names. Y'know, logic?"_ I began to heave myself back up.

"Anyway!" I yelled while saluting once I reached the top.

"It was lovely meeting you, goodbye and sorry Matsuda here's your gun back" I said, dropping the weapon down so that it also landed in the man's lap.

"It's not loaded; I used all of the ammo in target practice. Anyway, see ya!" I yelled as I clambered atop of the rafters and sprinted away before security had a chance to try and tail me.

December 5th 2003

"I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I _will_ eliminate you!"

"I am…"

"I am…"

"Justice!"

*Static* "Hey, who wants pizza? No one? Ok, more for me!"

I had successfully hacked my way into the television network and was now broadcasting my own live message.

"I'm R. Both of you know who I am in the same way that I know who you are. Think of me as a… interested bystander. I shall observe what you do and then side with either L or Kira. The one who I side with is the one who I guarantee will win this battle. That is all… anyway, see you round!" *Static*

*3rd person p.o.v*

The two geniuses narrowed their eyes as the static wore away to normal television. They then both came to the same conclusion.

"If I can get her on my side, then I can find his name. I need to locate her, and manipulate her in whatever means possible in order to get the information I need."

They then thought, straining their minds in an attempt to figure out a way to trick the girl, but she was just too unpredictable. What they needed was a weapon, some sort of card hidden up their sleeves in order to play against them.

Raito thought, "How, I have nothing, nothing!"

L thought "I'm sure this will be …Beyond… her expectations…"

Author~ Chan: OOH! CLIFFHANGER YEAH!

Beyond: …you aren't going to put in spoilers for your other fan fiction, are you?

Author ~ Chan: Uhh… nooo?

L: So that's a yes then?

Author ~ Chan: STOP JUDGING ME STUPID SWEET – OBSESSED GENIUSES MEKING ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT

Rabbit: There there Baka

Author ~ Chan: *cries*


	12. Chapter 12

Sayu frowned a little at the note. She didn't know how it had got there or who had left it, but there it was sat upon her desk. It was a little unnerving to think that somebody could just enter and leave her room like this, but it had happened so often that she had become used to it. Thanks to these handy hints she had recognised the changes in her brother, his weight loss troubled her along with his sudden mood changes and his more often habit of lying to those he lived with. Sayu may not have been a genius, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that her brother had changed, coincidentally at the same time as a serial killer's appearance, but she didn't want to accept it. He was her brother, after all. She looked back at the note. It was on police paper and so she automatically felt trust within the one who wrote these notes; if they had access to the paper which her father had ordered to be printed then they couldn't have been all that bad. They must have been trusted if they could work with the police, she thought. Her hands drifted back to the paper within her hands. She remembered the first note that she had received.

" _Tell no one of these notes, just know that you will aid the world, and that your contributions will be rewarded"_

She had questioned it at first. She debated over telling her father but she barely saw him and didn't want to stress him out, he was under enough pressure already what with work. Her brother was her second choice but something had been a little off about him, like he was hiding something. She knew that her mother would fret and inform her father no matter how much Sayu would protest and so she let it be, following instructions from her secret messenger and telling no one. She thought back to the other notes.

" _Remember remember the fifth of December, confrontation, murder and plots. Beneath the screen there are lies and deceit, but who has the trick up their sleeve; do you think?"_

She had to search on the internet for that one. She eventually found the English rhyme and translated it. 'English – could that be a clue?' She thought. Once she witnessed the broadcast she came to a conclusion: these were from Kira, Rabbit or L; but which one? Eventually more notes began to flood through, sometimes two in a day. Soon, they began instructing her on what to do. She began to understand that whoever was instructing her had some way of knowing what Kira would so, since after this people were killed upon the hour each and every day.

" _If the Light should go out just for a second, open the drawer and touch the page of death. Once you see the reaper cause no suspicion and ask brother about question 10. Do not let your brother know my dear for he may not hold truth, but if you see what he can see you'll save many others from doom."_

Somehow she managed to do so and now she saw the creature. This had only heightened her suspicion but now she lied almost as much as her brother did. She took after Raito and so she could lie extremely convincingly, even if she did not hold the same academic standpoint as him. She was intelligent but her intelligence was hidden by her brothers might, which made her the perfect weapon which would go unnoticeable in the eyes of the two geniuses. They searched for blatant intelligence whilst she was veiled beneath her prodigy sibling.

The note that she had received most recently had unnerved her somewhat. Not only was it a huge invasion of her brother's privacy, but it also implied that her brother could be Kira. She had gone onto an online translator and found out that the notebook that she had touched was called a "Death Note". Could this be the murder weapon of Kira? If so, would that mean that Raito was... no, she couldn't think such a thing. It was wrong to think that her brother could ever be a murderer. Regardless, she read over the note one more time.

" _Push the pin 4 times on the clock on his wrist, do so whilst he sleeps let him know not of this. Once you discover the paper write not a thing upon it, keep it within your purse and tell not a soul so he'll never win."_

She looked in her wallet. The slip of paper was there, and she hoped that it would be safe. She had debated often about telling her father but she still hadn't yet. Somehow she knew that telling him wouldn't do any good; not yet anyway. She did intend to let him know but not quite yet.

She thought back to earlier that day. She felt like she was being followed but it was probably nothing. When her brother left the house she watched him leave. Since she was looking, she was the only one who saw the man in black tailing her brother. She decided that she would follow her brother for a few days, not only to keep an eye on him but also on their family stalker.

Once she returned she practiced once again. These notes seemed to be preparing her for anything. She searched on you tube for the walkthrough and practiced once again. It seemed so obscure that of all the martial arts that she could self – teach herself, Capoiera was the one that the notes told her to learn...

*LATER*

A date for her brother was suspicious. It wasn't all that hard for her to borrow his phone and find out where they were going. She called a few friends but only one, Kimi, could come. They were going to space land tomorrow. If he tried to change her mind or if he changed the place for the date, she would be sure that he was Kira. After that she didn't know what she'd do.

Author ~ Chan: I'm sorry that this took so long to update but end of school and stuff made me really busy. Now it is the summer holidays so I should be able to update way more often unless I get dragged out into the sun - IT BURNS!

Mello: What the hell you vampire.

Author ~ Chan: Shush leather – clad chocolate scented god!

Mello: *Smirks*

Author ~ Chan: Oh did I say that out loud! *Blushes*

Mello: Yes *Wink*

Author ~ Chan: *faints*

Mello: *Rolls eyes smugly*

Disclaimer: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Author ~ Chan: ITS TOO LAAAAATE TO APOLLOGIIIIIIISE!

Disclaimer: Apologies for Author ~ Chan's weirdness.

Mello: *Da fuck face*

Author ~ Chan: *Slowly crumbles away to dust in a chilling wind*


	13. Chapter 13

L P.O.V

Kira can control victim's times of death! He must also have access to information on the progression of the investigation, which leads me to believe that Kira is most definitely involved in some way with the police. I'll forward this information onto the FBI. That way, we are one step closer to apprehending Kira.

Sayu P.O.V

Me and Kimi left the house about 2 minutes after Raito. This meant that we were far enough away from him for him not to notice that we were following him, but we still wouldn't miss the bus to space land. I hadn't told Kimi where we were going and when my brother asked I said that we were probably going to just go to town or something. I never said that we weren't going to space land so _technically_ we didn't lie. Oh well.

Raito was blatantly confused and worried when we got on the bus, moments after him and the girl he took out for a date got there. She giggled and said hello to me and I giggled back and said that she had a nice coat. Raito was pissed but he suppressed it pretty well, only if you were looking for it would you see his grimace. I successfully ignored the monster that followed him everywhere and I sat on the outside of the aisle on the other side of the bus one row back, opposite the stalker man who had somebody dressed in all black so that I couldn't even see their face sat next to him.

What happened next confirmed my brother's guilt, and I discovered that it was the FBI that had been stalking our family, but it was what the monster said that got to me.

" _That note Raito dropped, he must have torn it out of the Death Note. This guy touched it so he can see me. But nobody else can…"_

I touched the notebook; that's why I could see him: I wasn't going mad! Now all I needed to do was tell someone.

Obviously not Raito; dad would get too stressed out; mum would tell dad. Ideally I needed to tell L; but how? The only other option was…

Yes…

I'll tell the one who leaves the notes…

Raito P.O.V

Where was Simon Quinn, the FBI agent from the bus jacking?

He should be here in the train station by now.

He must have given me a fake ID.

Dammit! These guys are smarter than I thought!

He's not trailing me anymore, what do I do?

How do I get his name!?

L P.O.V

I unfolded the note that had been given to me by the barrister whilst I took a bite off of the fork and moved to take a sip from my – now cold – sugar with tea. I was hesitant to refer to it as tea with sugar since there was so little tea there that it could count as false advertising. It was yesterday that we installed the surveillance in police homes and since then the Yagami household had received no mysterious notes. It was like they knew our every move. I held the paper up with my thumb and forefinger and tilted my head to read the slanted lettering. Once I had read it I immediately stood and almost ran back to the hotel room; leaving a half eaten cake with a stack of notes that I had left in payment for the food. Once I got there, Watari turned to me in surprise and then caution.

"L?" He questioned. I gave him the note. He read aloud as I watched his eyes gradually widen with shock and fear.

" _I wish for you to be a friend, I mean no harm and offer help,_

 _But you must be willing to accept there're some things that I won't tell._

 _When the time comes I'll not protest for me to be within your sights,_

 _But trust only words I confirm and not suggestions for my life_

 _May be in danger if I don't white lie to some and so I must_

 _With-hold statements that are of truth, and make my speech not truly just._

 _Please trust in me when I state in facts, for they certainly will hold truth,_

 _For I know more than you ever will even though I'm in my youth._

 _I have done that which does not seem honest, or right, to the police,_

 _But for Kira's capture I required resources to aid me in my release._

 _I do not expect forgiveness or pity and I will replace anything that I stole_

 _But know that it has aided me in locating and proving Kira to be guilty – our goal._

 _This will lead to my capture I'm sure and if I desired to kill you Kira'd have you already dead;_

 _Beyond Birthday, Mail Jeevas, Miheal Kheel, Nate River, Quillish Wammy, L Lawliet._

 _All my love,_

 _Rabbit x"_

Beyond and the girl who kept him sane, Alice, walked over and glanced at the paper. B's lips curled up in a twisted smirk. "I'm guessing whoever this is doesn't know about Alice." I put my thumb to my lip in thought. "Yes… that is useful to know…"

"Still" B murmured "She knows too many names. You're going to try to capture her aren't you?" I nodded my head. She was a security risk and once I caught her I would keep her in a secure location which would prevent any further information leaks, and find out how she got a hold of this information in the first place. I would, at least, after I had found out all of the information that she claimed to have which would greatly benefit me in the apprehension and trial of Kira.

"Maybe she knows those names because her sight is the same as us" pondered Alice in her monotone voice. B thought for a moment. "But how would she know _which_ people's names she needed?" Alice shrugged. I returned to my chair, bringing my feet up into the position that Alice had taken to labeling as "The Yoga Frog Ninja Squat", and nibbling on a stray strawberry. "We will now call upon help from the police. We need access to all of the CCTV cameras around where Rabbit has been seen. We will pinpoint her location and then go about catching her. Beyond; you and Alice will now solely focus on Rabbit. Find her and stop her. Watari, prepare a conference call with the NPA; also please bring me some cake; all understand?" The other 3 nodded and then got down to business.

I will stop Kira, and I will catch you, Rabbit.

Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Might and Magic 5. I do not own Death Note. At this point I probably don't even own my own feet. Gerald and Archibald, COME BACK HERE DON'T JUST WONDER OFF! Sorry, feet these days.

Author ~ Chan: Sorry that took a while, room cleaning and writers block really don't go well together.

Rabbit: How many times have you got "Writers Block" so far? Are you sure it's not just "Too Busy Gaming"?

Author ~ Chan: Uh… *cringe* …..Nooooooooooooo… Of COOOOOUUURSE NOT! Heh Heh…. *Sweat drops*

Rabbit: *Rolls eyes* Focus!

Author ~ Chan: (sheepishly) … I'll try …

Heroes of Might and Magic 5: *Magically turns itself on*

Rabbit: *Furious Glare* You know every time that you don't progress the story I am stuck frozen in the same position until you write the next chapter?

Author ~ Chan: *Evil glare*

Rabbit: Please no.

 _Rabbit decides that she is going to try yoga and decides to create her own yoga position… she puts her arms between her legs and tries to reach the doorknob while her face is pressed into her butt… Hmmm…. That's enough for now. (this is all I could come up with)_

Rabbit: … I hate you ….

Author ~ Chan: *Derp Face*


	14. Chapter 14

Author ~ Chan: APOLOGIES I WAS ON HOLIDAY AND YES I GOT BACK 8 DAYS AGO BUT IT WAS TIRING ANd I have no excuse *cries*!

Rabbit: Finally I can MOVE!

Author ~ Chan: Heh heh… sorry about that…

Mello: Wow you have worse anger issues than me

Author ~ Chan: *Narrows eyes slyly* I remember you saying that you wanted to be in the story again?

Mello: *Slightly Freaked Out Smirk* You wouldn't hurt me, you love me.

Author ~ Chan: *Evil Villain Laugh*

Mello: *Gulp*

Rabbit P.O.V

I guess L isn't just intrigued in me anymore, since today I got shot in the leg. Wincing, I remove the bullet and then sigh in disappointment. I want to keep on L's good side, not for him to see me as a threat; though him not seeing me as one seemed unlikely. At least they all shot to wound not to kill though, so I suppose he still intends on using me for information, which is a relief since otherwise I'd be screwed. I became too confident and walked the same pathway a few too many times and I guess they know my general location now. That is my cue to relocate. But first…

I loosely bandage my thigh where the bullet was lodged and cover it with the all black, sneaking around clothing that I spent the rest of my remaining cash on, besides the weaponry that I bought (just in case). I toss all of my practical gear that I have in my -dumpster found- rucksack, and swing myself out of the back window of the abandoned building that I have been residing in, hauling myself up onto the roof. I cringe a little when I put pressure on my leg and know that I have to move fast. I can't risk being noticed again. Not when I'm so close.

Using the rooftops alone I make it within 3 streets of where I am headed. I clamber down in an alleyway but some drunken silhouette of a guy approaches me. This is evidently _not_ my day. "Hey sexy" he slurs "Wanna come back to mine". I roll my eyes. "Not in the mood" I reply sarcastically. I move to walk past him. "That's right baby come here, we'll have some fun" He murmurs, his hand stretching out towards me as I feel blood trickle from the bandage and run down my leg. I am now regretting not tying that bandage tightly, but I didn't want the wound to begin healing and scab to the bandage when it evidently isn't clean and is risking infection.

I don't have the time to deal with this. I need to get there now, before I pass out from blood loss. I pull out my knife from its sheath and press the drunkard into the wall, pinning him. "I don't have time for your shit" I half yell as I try to avoid the pain. I feel something press to the back of my head. Looking up I realize who I've pinned, eyes wide beneath his orange goggles and red hair now evident in the sunlight. "Matt?" I question. Ok, today is _definitely_ not my day! "Turn around" comes a voice from behind me. I shove the redhead to the side as I turn, dodging to the right as I use my hand to hit the gun to the left and out of his hand, skidding across the gravel, then shoving the blonde over.

I lost my balance and landed on top of him and my head fell onto his chest as I bit his leather jacket while I tried not to scream. After a moment he rolled over so that he was above me. "You got her Mello?" the other boy asks. "Yeah" he says with a smirk. I bite my tongue till it bleeds in an attempt to prevent myself crying out at the burning fire that rages in my leg. He realizes that I still have the knife at the same second that I do, and I shove it into his ankle as he tries to back off of me. "FUCKING HELL!?" He yells, but I don't look back; running as fast as I can out of the alleyway whilst heavily aware of the trail of blood that I'm leaving behind.

Sprinting I make it and bust through the door, knocking it down before collapsing in the hallway. A few seconds later the redhead is on top of me. I see Sayu at the top of the stairs. She gasps. Matt pulls out a knife and holds it to my throat while reaching into his pocket and grabbing a red phone. He flips it open and dials a number; it rings twice before somebody answers. "It's Matt, I've got her. We're in a house number forty two on kyob-" he says before I hit him in the head with a boot that was with some other shoes to my left, which causes him to slump against the wall unconscious. I lean back and look at Sayu for help, unable to do anything with him still on top of me. After a moments' pause, she runs down the stairs.

"Lift him carefully, don't drag him anywhere just lift him up" I grunt as a bead of sweat trickles down my forehead. I need to treat my wound and soon. She lifts him and with a small cry I heave myself from beneath him. She glances at my leg and gasps, but I ignore it. I reach over, checking his pulse and his head but there is no blood and his heart rate is steady. I reach out my arm and Sayu, begrudgingly, helps me up. I turn to her "I left the notes each day, go get what I told you to keep safe" She runs up the stairs and comes back with the paper from Raito's watch. I grab it and put it inside of my good leg's sock for safe keeping. Then Mello stumbles toward me through the doorway.

"YOU FUCKING STABBED ME" He yells. "Matt has already notified L of my whereabouts and his pulse rate and breathing is steady, now then" I murmur calmly between groans of pain, grabbing his arm and pulling him in quickly, throwing him on the couch before sitting on the one opposite and pulling both his and my injured leg's up onto the coffee table. "Sayu, can you check to see if you have any unopenedBrandy, Vodka or pure vanilla extract please?" She looks confused but runs to the kitchen and comes back with opened Brandy and unopened Gin. "This is all I could find" she rushes and I can see that she is panicking. "Come here" I say and she sits by me. I look into her eyes.

"It's going to be ok. I'm calm, so stay calm, ok? I mean, ha, I'm the one that's leaving the stain on the carpet, huh? Stay strong." After a moment she gains a determined expression and nods her head. "You're doing amazingly, now can you see if you can find two apples?" She goes and gets them and then sets them down on the table besides the alcohol. "Great, now we might scream but if we drop the apples I need you to pick them up and put them back in our mouths" "You can't be serious?" Mello yells. "Look, that knife I stabbed you with was not sanitary and my wound has been open too long to be clean; we need to sterilize our wounds ASAP and you know that." He rolls his eyes but doesn't protest. "Go grab 2 glasses Sayu" I say and she does so.

I grab the Gin and twist the top, opening it before pouring it out into the two glasses. "Sayu, can you go find some bandages and some sort of sewing kit please? Also; If one of us passes out I'm going to need you to pour the rest of the alcohol onto our wounds and then bandage them up for us, quite tight but not so that it cuts off the blood, do you know how to check for that?" She nods her head. "Good. Also, when Matt, the red haired one, wakes up; he's probably going to need an ice pack for his head. If you don't have one then something from the freezer will do. The same for our wounds, but he's probably going to wake up soon and we won't be finished by then"

As if on cue the red head staggers through the doorway, hand clutching his temple. "Fucking hell" He murmurs under his breath. I look at Sayu. "Freezer, then bandages and sewing kit; got it?" She nods and rushes to the kitchen. Matt stumbles around blindly before slumping into a dining chair. I nod my head towards Mello. "Ready?" I ask. He grits his teeth. "It's gunna hurt like hell" I laugh without humour. "Trust me I've done this before; it's worse than hell." He glances at me with a look that's a mix between shock and admiration, still with a hint of the anger from before. I nod towards him and he nods towards me as we both tip our glasses.

Sachiko Yagami's P.O.V

Once I notice the blood trail leading to the door I panic and drop my groceries, forgetting them in the midst of the moment. When I step through I see me daughter rush down the stairs with bandages bundled in her arms, eyes wide, and not noticing me as she rushes through to our living room. As I step through the doorway I hear two voices chorus "One - Two - Three" and hear a crunch and muffled screaming. I find two teenagers with tears streaming down their faces, pouring something on their wounds, with apples in their mouths, while trying not to cry out in pain. One of them was Rabbit. There was another teen asleep in a chair. Blood stained the floor. I panicked and stepped outside, swallowing down sick through my dry throat before taking out my mobile and calling Sochirio.

L P.O.V

" _It's ok, we're on our way there!"_ Sochirio Yagami yells into the phone as I swallow another bite of cake. He turns to me. "Rabbit is at my house" He blurts, before grabbing Matsuda and dragging him out of the room and towards the elevator. I turn back to Beyond and Alice. "Do you think Mello cut her?" She asks my doppelganger. "If she angered him then he wouldn't have hesitated to" He replied. "Would he wound fatally?" I ask B. "Unlikely but still a possibility" he retorts."What now?" Alice asks. I bring another chunk of cake on a fork to my lips, chewing slowly. "Now" I murmur between bites "We interrogate her".

AUTHOR NOTES

Disclaimer: Excessive Swearing Contained Within

Mello: WHAT THE FUCK AUTHOR~CHAN I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!

Author ~ Chan: I'm still boss and I create the story line so don't DISS ME!

Mello: Diss you YOU FUCKING STABBED ME!?

Author ~ Chan: I didn't stab you I HAD YOU STABBED

Mello: SAME THING

Author ~ Chan: FUCK YOU

Rabbit: Children, language.

Author ~ Chan and Mello: Ugh! *Rolls eyes* *Pokes out tongue*

Near: Like an old married couple

A ~ C and Mello: WAAAAAAT NO WAY IN HELL FUCKING ALBINO !

*Pause*

A ~ C and Mello: *Looks at each other* *Hi fives* Hate him but hate you more.

L: Definitely like an old married couple

A ~ C and Mello: *Look at floor shamefully* Sorry L…

Raito: A ~ C is like Air Conditioning.

A ~ C: SHUT UP!

Mello: YEAH FUCK YOU KIRA

*Pause*

A ~ C and Mello: *Hi Five one another*

Rabbit: That's their way of kissing

A ~ C and Mello: FUCK YOU!

…

…

…

*Hi Fives*

*Author ~ Chan and Mello sitting in a tree… yelling at each other then Hi-five ing*


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: This took fricking ages. Also there are images in this which could be considered disturbing or triggering to those with scars so stay safe, and if you don't want to read this but wish to know what happens PM me and I will give you an overview. Thanks x

Disclaimer: I know none of the songs I only own Rabbit and the plot twists I own nothing else please don't get angry waaah!

L p.o.v

 _ **Interrogation Notes:**_

 _ **Previous observations (Pre interrogation):**_

 _Scars on back, both in the form of lines, potentially from a whip, circles, apparently from a hot poker, and lettering carven into her skin reading 'slave' 'whore' 'bitch' and others. Also has 3 scars on lower right leg, caused from bullets, and the wound to her thigh will likely also scar._

 _Tattoo beneath her foot of strange lettering, possibly gang logo_

 _Highly intelligent_

 _Claims to be on our side, though has previously broken the law_

 _Speaks French, from accent possibly fluent_

 _Claims to be originally English yet no records of her existence in England or any other country_

 _Physically Attractive_

 _ **Day One**_

 _We had put her in a straight jacket, but she hadn't woken up since she had fallen asleep after medical attention was given to her at the hospital. It was intriguing to see her in person, and with so much surveillance*. When she began to stir, B and W(onderland) looked to me but I raised a hand to stop them from doing anything. I wanted to see what her responses were upon the realization of her situation. She was still asleep but thrashed around as sweat slowly drenched her, and cried out but in shouts and cries with lack of words. Awoke at 9:34 am. Once she woke she was unresponsive, just smirked to herself. Refused to answer questions directed at her. At 12 am she was offered food but refused to eat and only drank the water provided with the meal. Her wound was checked on and bandages replaced. At 16:15 she sang "Non, je ne regrette rien" by Edith Piaf. When then asked if she regretted anything that she had done, she simply shook her head before once again becoming unresponsive. Fell asleep at 22:34, but woke at Midnight screaming and didn't go back to sleep._

 _ **Day Two**_

 _Still unresponsive to questions. Served food again at 12am and again only drank the water. Wound also tended to at this time. At 16:45 sang the old Swedish folk song "Herr Mannelig". Didn't sleep. Smirked throughout._

 _ **Day Three**_

 _Wound tended to at 12 am. At 16:22 sang British National Anthem: 'God Save The Queen'. Would not eat or drink and didn't answer questions. Still smirked. Fell asleep at 23:42._

 _ **Day Four**_

 _Woke sweating at 4:48. Screamed deliriously and banged on door. When asked if ok fell silent. Curled up into ball in corner and said nothing. At 12:00 attempt to feed her was made but continuous bashing on door and screaming led to lack of attempts. Would not answer questions. Would not sleep. Didn't smirk again._

 _ **Day Five**_

 _At 4:20 continued to sit in corner and began singing Swedish folk song 'Sov på min arm' repeatedly until she fell asleep. Immediately bandages were checked and discovered her stitches were broken, she was sedated and her wound tended to. Awoke once again at 14:51 with no tears – possibly due to sedation? Ate food and drank water that was left for her. When spoken to had weak smirk on her face, though appeared physically run down. Agreed to answer questions, but only when questions were in English and her answers were in Swedish:_

" _Are you Kira"_

 _*Shakes head in denial*_

" _Do you know who Kira is?"_

 _*Silence*_

" _Do you have any evidence that could aid in the location or capture of Kira?"_

 _*Nod's Head*_

" _Are you willing to share this information with me?"_

 _*Pause* "Only in person, and at the right time"_

" _What do you mean by 'At the right time'?"_

" _When you need to know I will tell you"_

" _You could be saving lives, the longer that you withhold information the more people will die do you understand"_

 _*Silence*_

" _I have noticed that you suffer from nightmares. Care to explain what they are about?"_

" _You've seen my scars"_

" _How did you get those scars?"_

 _*Silence*_

 _*After pause* (her) "What day is it?"_

" _The 1_ _st_ _of January 2004"_

 _*Pause* "Misora"_

"… _as in Miss Naomi Misora?"_

" _Yes"_

" _What about her?"_

"… _is she safe? Where is she? She could help you."_

" _Are you suggesting that I ask Miss Misora to join the Kira case?"_

" _She's helped you before"_

" _How do you know that?"_

 _*Smirks* "Everybody has their secrets"_

" _They will not be secrets for long, Rabbit ~ Chan"_

" _Chan? Can I call you Ryuzaki ~ Kun? Or Ryu ~ Kun?"_

" _I don't care what you call me"_

" _Fine, Ryuzaki ~ Kun" *pause* "I missed Christmas" *pout* "And I didn't get you a present! I was going to get you a strawberry cake!"_

 _(AFK) "Watari can you go get me some strawberry cake"_

" _I know! I'll make you some when you let me out. My strawberry cake is the best! But… don't let me experiment in the kitchen. Apparently I like fire a little_ too _much."_

" _Hmm… so you are a pyromaniac?"_

" _Uhh…" *Gulps* "Noooo…?"_

" _I'll take that as a yes"_

 _*pause* "Sedate me again. It's… the only way I get any sleep"_

" _Not until you explain how you got your scars"_

 _*pause* "My grandfather… he was… a part of the police. One day their records got hacked and… some of the info that was leaked was about police families. I was 12…" *pause*_

"… _Continue…"_

 _*Sigh* "It's…" *Pause* "I was kidnapped and held for ransom. They were… brutal…" *Cringes* "It only took 8 days for them to hurt me… I lost the therapist after 14 months but I used to have strong sleeping medication to help…" *pause* "Sedate me when I sleep"_

" _Who is Kira?"_

" _That was not our deal!"_

 _*Pause* "Watari prepare sedating devices for when she wishes to sleep"_

 _*pause* "Thank you"_

" _Who is Kira?"_

 _*silence*_

 _\- ~ Ceases Conversation ~ -_

… _2 hours later… (read in sponge bob voice L: no. Author ~ Chan: Aww. )_

" _I won't tell you because you want to find out"_

" _I want to find out what"_

" _If I just tell you who Kira is then you will never be satisfied since you didn't figure it out yourself"_

" _I have already called upon others to help me, if I wished to figure it out myself wouldn't I have avoided this entirely?"_

 _*Pause* "It's not as simple as 'Who is Kira' "_

" _Then explain it in complex terms"_

"… _I will if I can actually join the task force. If I can speak to you face to face. I know Kira's identity as well as yours. If I wanted you dead, I would have already given it to him."_

 _*Pause* "Watari, release Rabbit ~ Chan"_

 _Additional Observations:_

 _Suffers from regular nightmares (possibly due to potential emotional scarring from physical abuse)_

 _Beautiful singer_

 _Knows songs in many languages, and appears to speak French, English, Japanese and Swedish fluently._

 _2% likelihood of her being Kira_

 _Possible Pyromaniac_

 _Sense of humor_

 _* L you creep._

AUTHOR NOTES

Rabbit: "Wait… You knew that I had scars so… _WHO SAW ME NAKED!?"_

Most: * Cower in fear *

L: *Raises hand casually*

Matt: *Drags on cigarette and raises hand*

Watari: "Apologies miss, but you required a change of clothing"

Mello: *Raises hand and smirks*

Rabbit: *Blushes* *Crawls away in embarrassment*

Author ~ Chan: "I AM SO SORRY ME IS SUCH AN IDIOT I AM SO MEAN WAAAAAAAH!

Mello: "Uh… Why, Author ~ Chan?"

Near: "Yes, yelling apologies like a fool is not going to aid you in solving the problem until we are aware of what it is, Author ~ Chan."

Mello and Author ~ Chan: "SHUT UP ALBINO!" *Pause* *hi – five* "And before you say anything wE ARE NOT AN _OLD MARRIED COUPLE!_ "

Author ~ Chan: "Any way… I haven't credited people who helped me yet I feel so dumb dumb!"

Matt: "Gum Gum?"(Reference!)

Author ~ Chan: "DANKE! :D "

Mello: "Why don't you just credit them now?"

Author ~ Chan: *Mouth opens and closes like a fish in awe of self idiocy* *pause* "OK! :D Thank you to: Nifawiwa - u/6750819/ and Mari Clair Roemajji Celts - u/5291129/ for helping me so much! You guys helped me build up my story and especially helped with writers block so THANK YOU SO MUCH YASSS!" *Glomps you both*

Mello: "Uh… Author ~ Chan…?"

Author ~ Chan: "I'm just so THANKFULL! :D "

Mello: *frowns* *backs away* *Runs and Hides* *Cue door slam on exit*

Author ~ Chan: "Huh?"

Matt: "He's Jelly"

Author ~ Chan: "But… W-w-why?"

Matt: "You glomped them but you haven't glomped him"

L: "So his anger has turned into jealousy?"

Near: "Yup"

Author ~ Chan: *Tears well in eyes* " _I WILL GO FIND YOU AND GLOMP YOU TOO MELLO ~ SEMPAI!_ " *Runs away*

AND SO, MELLO AND AUTHOR ~ CHAN'S LOVE STORY CONTINUES… next chapter…

Reader ~ Sensi: "DANG IT!" (Or you don't actually keep up with author notes in which case… *cry*)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AUTHOR NOTE: Ok, so I have no excuses for not updating other that I am a lousy insensitive prick, but you can't make me type *z snap's* so stop complaining I'm updating now and its fine

Ok, rant over.

Now onto more on task stuff. Sooo… I was kind of stuck at this point, but I have an idea of what I'm going to do now. The timings and dates will have shifted due to Rabbit's interference, so it probably won't follow the exact plan anymore. I'm going to be a bit more free with the plot, so sometimes unexpected things will happen that aren't a part of the death note story line yet still include the characters from it, and I'm hoping it will keep things interesting! :D

Also quick note: this is more of an interlude chapter; I thought I'd better update with SOMETHING and find a way to tell you guys all this crap^ so, yeah :p Have fun and If you have any ideas that you want included or anything then feel free to review with it or pm me

Final note: I'm gunna try and keep my chapters from now on longer and more detailed and developed, but for this reason there will probs be more gaps in my posting times so, warnings :p

Final Final note: Dammit I'm gunna have to do a tone of Disclaimers :'(… meh :P

Ok, finally this is where the story starts k:

*2 weeks later*

"… seriously?"

I ignore Matsuda's question. I sit on the floor, inside of my fort built from pillows, blankets and empty Pocky boxes (courtesy of a certain, panda eyed genius who was currently precariously perched upon a grey spinny chair), and blast the theme tune to the popular anime 'Tokyo Ghost', which is essentially this universes version of Tokyo Ghoul, however Kaneki is called Kinika, and is a girl who almost dies and ends up a ghost who just so happens to have a craving for raw turnip. Here it is somehow almost exactly the same plot line and yet is marketed as a shojo, which really screws with my perceptions and stuff but, I won't go on about the differences here. Attack On Titanic is a comedy. Ourin College Host Club is like a strange horror/ slice of life slashfic. Damn this place is weird.

I amp up the volume once again, and the song blasts into the familiar tune with altered lyrics:

(To the tune of "Unravel", in this universe called "I'm hungry"

"Oh shit I'm really, really hungry, oh look, there's a turnip.

Why does this company,

hate turnip loving me?

I'm craving some more root vegetables, I can't help my hunger.

I don't know what to do,

my stalker is a shoe…. "

(cue instrumental )

A hand reaches from behind my shoulder and presses the spacebar on my laptop. I sigh and spin around to face Ryuzaki who seems to be unimpressed beneath his blank expression. After a moment of silence and vaguely tense staring he murmurs "Like I said before, don't play music or I will confiscate your laptop."

I sigh begrudgingly, spinning back around. "Stop treating me like a child"

"Then stop acting like a child and mute the volume or use headphones". I scowl towards his retreating figure as he once again takes his place upon the chair. Whilst via a television screen I saw L as a witty, incredible and exiting character, living with him proves to be incredibly boring when everyone is so intensely focused on their work. The genius doesn't approve of me knowing the details surrounding the Kira case quite yet, most likely because I revealed that I knew his identity, however since I know far more information than the task force do on Kira himself I'm not pestering L for this opportunity. Instead, I'm pestering him due to our living arrangements. I pull at the chain that connects me to the man by my wrist. My mind wonders back to when he first put it on me…

I had just been let out of my cell. After having been further interrogated for 3 days via a computer screen I had revealed little information, and sided by my argument that "If you want me to talk then I will talk face to face." He first sent in Beyond which to be honest shocked the god loving shit out of me. He claimed to be L and I decided to roll with it for at least a while.

"Hello" he stated, finger lodged in a jar of strawberry jam, scuttling back away from me after he had removed the blindfold. "I am L." I smiled at him, "Hello L, nice to finally see your face."

"Now then" he murmured, musing over what question to ask me first, his eyes lingering for a moment or two over my head with an almost exited expression. "Would you care to tell me your name?"

I thought it over for a second, then grinned "Only if you tell me yours." He paused for a moment. "You have already revealed that you know my name."

"Yes, I have." I stated. "Then why are you asking me for it?" He questioned once again. In return I smirked. "No reason" I hummed, as I scuffed my feet on the shiny floor a little. After a moment he muttered "Try not to leave scuff marks". I responded "Then try not to lie". He looked up.

Direct eye contact with Beyond Birthday was a little unnerving.

Perhaps it was because I knew that those eyes were not entirely what would be considered 'Human', or potentially it was due to the fact that I knew that those eyes had seen the victims that he had slaughtered, and were more concerned with L and himself than the deaths of four innocents, regardless of the fact that they would have died anyway.

Or, I supposed, it was because his deep and looming gaze that was settled on me seemed no different to how I had imagined L's eyes to look, and it made me uneasy as – were I not so well informed – I could easily have trusted those eyes as if they were L's. A slight stirring which I could only compare to the beginnings of doubt settled within my half – empty stomach: If these eyes could kill, could L's eyes too?

I suppose, it was this which initially warned me that from here on, it was not going to be as easy a ride for me as it had been before.

"What makes you think that I'm lying?" he asked, the light of curiosity blooming from behind his dull façade. I grinned like a Cheshire cat, edging closer towards revealing that I knew that he was not whom he'd claimed to be.

"Well…" I paused to add to the suspense. I wanted to stretch this out for as long as possible. "I suppose, your mannerisms don't seem quite right, for whom I know L to be." He blinked before answering. "And what mannerisms are they?" He inquired. I let out a single laugh, and a vague humorous tone seemed to settle over us. "Well, your comment about my shoe scuffing combined with your ability to lick your fingers perfectly clean after every scoop of jam which, might I say, is quite an impressive feat, may have given me reason to believe that you could be lying to me." One of his eyebrows quivered ever so slightly. I supposed this was his way of raising an eyebrow without breaking the mask that he wore. Similarly he grinned a little, and unlike L's almost freakishly verging on rape faced smiles that I remembered, his reflected a mischievous and almost cunning creepy aura. If I'd had any doubts about this being Beyond they were crushed at this moment.

"And what sorts of mannerisms would you expect alternatively in L's case, assuming that L was in fact not me?" I paused, and broke into a smirk. "How on earth would I know? Having never met L such facts would surely be… beyond… my knowledge. I'd be more likely to know… his birthday, wouldn't I?"

We both grinned at the same time. A voice sounded over the speakers. "Beyond, meet me outside." Now it was my turn to be curious, for I hadn't expected another girl to be here, let alone for her to be trusted enough to be able to go near L's microphone. Interesting…

…..

It was then that I was escorted into what appeared to be a hotel room. My eyes scanned the room before settling on the people before me. The task force as I had expected; Sochirio who seemed unimpressed with me to say the least, Aizawa with a similar expression, Mogi and Ukita who didn't trust me judging by the guns which they had aimed at me, Matsuda who seemed both edgy and flustered as he blushed a little when I made eye contact with him, and of course L in all of his glory, who rose from his spinny chair to make direct eye contact with me.

Subconsciously I shivered. Beyond and L's eyes at this distance appeared identical.

However, there were a few people who also stood there whom I had not initially expected. Mello looked at me with some discomfort, though thankfully not any anger at the present moment. Matt glanced up from his video game and apparently paused it in preparation incase I tried to do anything violent or unexpected, by my logic. Beyond stood, slightly hunched over besides a girl whom I had never seen before, however instantaneously got bad vibes from. From the uneasy look she was giving me and the slight shock she showed from glancing above my head, I sensed that she could be a threat to me if I didn't tread carefully. Perhaps it was her demeanor or face, but she didn't seem entirely human to me.

I smiled and mimed taking a top hat off of my head as I – slowly as not to startle anyone- bowed to the crowd. I glanced around and was surprised to find that everything was spotless and that there were no empty plates or sweets wrappers in sight. Maybe that was one reason why Beyond was involved – his obsessive compulsive cleaning habits must come in handy when you get through so much food.

L stepped towards me, and I stayed where I was and ensured I was not going to cause any guns to go off by acting rashly. I decided to do something to let him in on things that I may know, so I raised my hand in a gun shape and calmly said "bang". His eyes widened slightly; he didn't expect me to know that. Matsuda opened his mouth, presumably to ask how I knew this signal, however I cut him off before he could speak "A pleasure to meet you… L. I think we will get along quite well." He blinked at me. "What makes you think that?" he questioned. I smirked. "Just a feeling" I stated.

He moved closer towards me. "Well, Rabbit ~ Chan, I'm intrigued as to what this feeling is. Care to elaborate?" I tried not to squeal or blush. It may sound stupid or strange or, depending on whom you are, perfectly understandable, but my first crush was L. Being called "~Chan" by him set my inner fangirl squealing into the night. Somehow successfully hiding my emotions, I grinned "I feel that we will be spending a lot of time around each other; If you truly are L, which I believe that you are, I'm sure I at least will be happy to work under such an intelligent panda as yourself." He blinked, pausing for a moment. "Panda?" He hushed under his breath hesitantly, putting his pointer finger to lips as if in confusion. I smiled "-Though pandas generally only eat bamboo, I see you'd prefer to live off of sugar cane."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked. "Oh, I have my secrets and you have yours, maybe some of them will be spilled between us but I doubt that it is anything of concern at the moment. We have Kira to catch, don't we?"

After a moment, he rape-face grinned, and I tried my hardest to suppress the heat rising in my cheeks. "Well…" he mused as I heard a click. I looked to my wrist where the cool, shiny cuff was now attached. "…I'm quite sure we will be spending a lot of time around one another." He stated smugly. I sighed "Is this really necessary? I'm not Kira, if you haven't already deduced that. Why else would you handcuff me?" His smile fell into a smirk. (control the inner fangirl, control it!) "You clearly know information that you are not telling. You also know information about me which could threaten my life. Thus, since I am unsure of my ability to trust you as of yet, I will be keeping you under constant surveillance until I am assured that you are of no threat to me"

"How long do you think that will be?" I asked. "Until I am at a point at which I can definitely trust you" he retorted. "But you don't trust anyone other than maybe Watari, who you've known for years" I state. He mused, "Then perhaps that is your answer" Years? Aww fuck.

My thought wondered to what it has been like so far living with Ryuzaki. In between his occasional quizzing on Kira and the times like these - long, drawn out and far more boring than the show ever truly put across – overall my impression of spending my time with him would be: annoying. Occasionally perverted, but mostly annoying. Speaking of perverted…

I'd wanted a shower and finally got one, on the condition that L would continue to be chained to me via potentially the most annoying device in the world. I finally understood why Raito was so angsty whilst they were handcuffed together in the show. You want to use your hand? Be prepared for a constant jingling, rattling and eventually infuriating noise at every given moment that you move it. You want to pick something up or move somewhere? Sorry, your genius on a leash is busy right now and is refusing to move unless you make a detour to the kitchen to pick up some more cake. You want to go to another room that your genius kidnapper doesn't want to go to? Be prepared to be chained to a jam loving psychopath, his creepy girlfriend and a hot – headed police officer who's still pissed at you for talking to his child and seeing him stark naked. Oh, and you have to drag them everywhere. Also, you are not actually allowed in rooms with any sort of potential weaponry without being blindfolded so get ready for a beautiful view – not. You can't prank anyone, you're not allowed to cook or do any activities that are not monitored, you can't write or draw anything and you have to stay completely silent 97% of the time so that the fricking sweet zombie who's name you happen to know doesn't moan at you or tape your mouth shut and tie your hands and legs together again so that he can concentrate. Well, you get my point.

Anyway, whilst taking a shower I was told to get out after 5 minutes and because I just happen to like longer showers I decided to ignore this request and continue humming song parodies half – heartedly. I continue showering, as you do, well that is until I feel an arm brush against my side and switch off the water. I stand, dripping wet, facing an insomniac who also just happens to be soaking wet and whose eyes are not on my eyes but a little lower. Without moving his eyes to even attempt to make contact with mine he smirks and murmurs "I said it's time to get out".

I reach out to slap him but he catches my arm. I use my other arm to hide my chest. "Get out!" I yell. "No." He replies, grinning in amusement. I raise an eyebrow. Huh, I can play at that game too. "Fine." I say. I spin around and switch the water back on in order to continue my shower, and partially to conceal the blush which radiates off of my cheeks. I hear the cuffs jingle and assume that he is leaving. After a moment or two of bliss from the heated water on the goose bumps which had formed on my arms, the spins me round and pushes me back towards the wall so that he is under the torrent of warmth that pelts from the shower head. "Hey!" I half – yell before I realize that he is wearing nothing and my eyes wonder for a moment before quickly shooting to the ceiling. "W-what are you doing?" I stutter. He looks me dead in the eyes. "I need to shower too you know". I sigh "Fine, I'll get out" As I go to leave he grabs my arm. "It's ok, I don't mind sharing, Rabbit ~ Chan" he smirks. I throw a bottle of shower gel at him as I exit.

The only people in the room currently are L, the task force and the girl, whom I've been told to call "Wonderland" though I doubt that it is her real name. She seriously hates me. I still don't get why. Beyond left with Matt and Mello to go and catch up on some things, form what I can gather it was news to the pair that Beyond was not dead, which I guessed that they had been informed of by the Wammy's. B was pissed off at me because I dipped my finger into his jam to try some which apparently "Completely destroyed the cleanliness of the entire jar" meaning that he couldn't eat any more of it. It rebellion against this which I found tediously picky, I used Pocky boxes (filled with crumbs) to piss him off even more when he gets back. I'm currently sulking in my own little shelter of unfathomable boredom.

Author Chan: "Ermagahhhhd that took so long. Bruuuuuh."

Near: "Why are you adding extra letters?"

Author Chan: "BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT OK DON'T FRICKING JUDGE ME!"

Near: "Weren't you going to find Mello?"

Author Chan: "YES THAT HUNKY CHOCOLATE GOD OF MINE wait where did he go again?"

L: "I believe he was "Jelly""

Author Chan: "OH YEAH" *locates Mello who is inside of a wardrobe* *Knocks on wardrobe*

Mello: "Fuck off"

Author Chan: *doing impression of Matsuda extremely badly* "But I wanna go to Narnia"

Mello: "The fuck!?"

Author Chan: *Opens closet door*

Mello: (Having previously been leaning on said closet door as he tried to peek through the key hole to see who it was) *Falls forward*

Author Chan: "AH!"

Mello: "A-MMM"

Author Chan: "MM-"

(An Albino walks in and finds the two snogging on the floor. He stands in the doorway and says nothing. His presence is not noticed)

Mello: *After lingering for a moment pulls away* "Uh…" *Blushes red as a baboons ass*

Author Chan: "Uh…" *Also blushes red as a baboons ass*

Author Chan and Mello: *Lean in for another kiss*

Near: "Got it?"

Matt: (holding camera) "Yup."

Author Chan and Mello: *mid – kiss*

Camera: *Flashy-flash-flash, whoopsy daisy it seem you just got your asses photographed!*

-Inner monologue of both Author Chan and Mello-

'Aw fuck'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Rabbit the edited plot and your mum *z snaps out of the room and out of sight*


End file.
